The Phoenix
by WaterLilyLotus
Summary: An evil legendary king has risen, and has created a hellish empire all over the world. But when he faces a young and beautiful queen, will his dark heart change or will he destroy her? AU Shadamy (Re-written version) Rated M for mature and sensitive content...
1. Prologue: Legend

**The Phoenix **

**Prologue: Legend**

Myths give great tales...

Tales that would usually scare people, especially children into behaving...and conforming into normal society...

Not this tale...people always dismiss it as a myth...but...I'd rather say it is a legend...a terrifying legend...

It all started with one young mobian, always a male, who was born with great power...he was said to be that powerful, he can destroy all life around him from a single blast from his own flesh...

His fellow villagers feared him, despised him, isolated him...

They called him, 'The Phoenix'...

It was not long until darkness easily consumed him, and he conquered the world, he created his own empire...his rule was brutal...it was the epitome of hell itself...

The people did not want to live under the king's madness any longer...

These brave warriors stood up to king, overthrew everything he had built...freeing anyone from his slaughter...

Despite loosing lives to him in hundreds, he was slain...the people rejoiced...They were finally free from his rule...peace can return to the world...

Or so they thought...

One by one...more young males rose...conquered the world...but each were still destroyed by the people themselves...

The latest Phoenix...was a unique one...

He was the youngest thus far, and according to the myths, he was the longest ruling Phoenix there was...

But despite this, he was still influenced by darkness...his rule was still as brutal as his predecessors...but his story was far different...

He met a beautiful young maiden...as soon as his eyes met hers, his heart was lightened, darkness was gone, he had finally found happiness... it was love at first sight...

The atmosphere changed...hell turned to peace...the world was restored to what it was before his rule...the citizens were confused, but celebrated none of the less

The Phoenix was too in love to notice the sudden change in his heart...he had never left her side...

But it was all fake...the maiden never returned his feelings...

Her plan was set in motion...

As soon as his back was turned to her...she pierced his back with a dagger...he fell to his knees, he looked up at her, he was shocked...he said to her "Why you, my love?"

According to the myths, she continued to stab him...he was too shocked and ashamed to look up at her...he covered his head with his hands and gave up his life to her...he did not have the heart to fight the maiden he loves...

But what she did was foolish...when the next Phoenix rises, he will learn from his mistakes and will rule the world to the end of time...

* * *

Nightfall engulfed the grassland, no living thing is active at this time. The only sound being emitted were from the crickets and the few small animals scurrying through the grass. But darkness was all over, leaving no easy sight for the road planted through the meadow.

A single horse carriage was travelling through the dark grasslands, travelling at a calm pace. Inside the carriage, there were two Mobians sitting peacefully in silence. Both were hedgehogs, but one was a red male and the other was a white female. Both looked like the epitome of royalty as they wore such fancy clothing and precious jewels on them. The white female glances at the red male next to her. She places her hand over is, making him turn his attention to her.

"We should have brought our daughter with us, then she'll meet the prince we were planning to betroth her to..." The red male places his other hand over hers.

"The betrothal is not final yet my queen. We need to see if he is worthy of our daughter..." The king places a hand on his lady's cheek, giving her a smile. "I will not allow our daughter to marry someone undeserving of her..." His queen returns the smile to him.

However, they feel the carriage come to a sudden stop. The jerked a bit forward from the sudden stop, with the queen almost losing her balance. The king's face narrows his eyes confused. "What's going on? Why have we stopped?"

Outside of the carriage, the coachman was silent. He stared at the hooded figure in front of him, blocking the path. He narrows his eyes at him, trying to figure out his figure. The hooded figure took a small step towards them, but the horses was startled and were hastily walking backwards into the carraige, getting as far from the figure as possible. The coachman sees the horses were clearly afraid of him. There was absolutely nothing right about the figure. The coachman turns back to the carriage. "Some...person. They're blocking the path my king."

Confusion further sets into the red king. He glances at his queen next to him who seemed uneasy and equally confused from the news. He place his hand over hers, causing them to meet each other's gaze. The king gives her a reassuring smile, making the queen settle and returns the comforting smile. He lets go of her hand and peaks out the small window of the carriage door. Darkness and his position was his disadvantage as he could not see the figure. "Tell them to move, I do not want trouble tonight..."

"Yes my lord..." The queen on the other hand was getting anxious from the delay. She saw her husband fail to locate the figure from his side of the carriage, and this only caused her to grow more anxious. But at the same time, curiosity was also plaging her mind. She peaked her head out of the window on her side of the carriage, and the figure is visible to her. Though the darkness of nightfall made him completely blend in, the moonlight traced his being and eyes clearly for her to see. It was there that this figure had her curiosity, he looked like he was...longing for something. Completely lost, longing for a change. His eyes were truly captivating and held great pain, the colour red did not seem to deter her at all.

The red king's patience started to run thin, as the figure has yet to move. He moves away from the window and sits back in his seat. He lets out a deep breath, relaxing himself. He truly did not want any trouble with this figure. And yet, he could not wonder why there was an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. The cool breeze hits him on his cheek, snapping him out of his state. He whips his head to his left, his eyes shrunk as his queen was gone and the carriage door was left open.

The coachman's eyes went wide as he sees the white queen walking to the figure. "My queen! What are you doing!?" The queen lifts her hand up, silencing the coachman.

"Be calm...I know what I am doing..." The coachman became stunned, watching the queen approach the figure. The red king peaks his head out of his queen's side of the carriage seeing his queen apporaching the figure.

The queen cautiously approaches the figure. The figure did not move, but watched her very closely. His red eyes scanned the queen with narrow eyes, but stops he meets the queen's gaze. Emerald pools stared deeply into his own. Beautiful eyes, the figure saw she truly had great beauty as she is the queen. The queen takes another step to the figure, but he decided to step back as he figured she was getting to close. The queen stops, and does not move. The figure continues to narrow his eyes at her, a look that has scared people away from him for a long time. One glare, and they would turn on their heels and flee. But the queen does not flee from this threatening look She instead gives him a caring and heart-warming smile, holding out her hand to him. "I have no intention on hurting you my dear..." The figure's gaze on her softens, but keeps his posture straight.

"I have non either..." His deep voice sends a shiver down her spine. And yet the queen is still not intimidated from this. She could not help but be drawn to him. The queen takes more slow steps toward him. The figure does not move, but his glare returns. "I suggest you stay away..." The queen shakes her head from the warning. Soon the queen's hand managed to reach his cheek. This surprised the figure as he looks at her with wide eyes. She continues to give him a caring gaze, with her emerald eyes he is sure he will never forget.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, not even for you...you are safe..." The figure feeling the comforting touch on his cheek leans into her hand. The coachman and the red king are stunned to witness this. The figure continues to gaze into her eyes, taking in every last detail.

"It's not my safety I'm concerned about..." The figure places his hand on hers, a bright light immiediately emitted from his hand.

He had never learnt to control it, yet, they will have to suffer the price.

* * *

**Here it is! The prologue of the re-written version! Thanks for reading and expect more soon!**

**KatDingo over and out**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**A bit of a warning here, I might be reusing some of the OCs from the original story. However, to fit this narrative their roles will be downgraded to minor characters. Just watch out for some 'cameos' here and there. And also, unfortunately, I will be killing them off...just something to watch out for...**

**Hehe...I'm so evil XD**

**And also, thanks for letting me reuse your OC aliciathewolf45 :D**

**And no, for now I'm not taking any new OCs, sorry about that :/**

**Now, on with the story, enjoy...**

* * *

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Familiar emerald eyes shot wide open. She shoots up from her bed, panting heavily as sweat drips down her pink fur. Her familiar emerald eyes scan her royal room and yet nothing was off. The eyes were indeed familiar, but the young queen herself was different. This time, it was a young female pink hedgehog that has long quills reaching mid back with her bangs springing out with a spiky touch and a cutre peach muzzle. And yet, this young hedgehog carries more beauty than the previous queen could ever carry. She looks to her window to the right to see it was still nightfall. She places her hands on her face, rubbing it as the nightmare of her parent's death was still replaying in her memory.

And yet she was not there when it happened.

She was only 14, a princess of the red king and the white queen. The very day they set off to the neighbouring kingdom to discuss her betrothal, they were killed. No one knows by who. Only one guard came back, surviving the entire scene, claimed a huge bright light engulfed the king and queen burning them in the process. And yet, not even he knows who did it. Her parent's death was a clear mystery. But her trying to solve it would just turn her insane.

A day does not go by where she does not miss them. In the same year, she was coronated the new queen of Mercia. A large duty someone of her age should not be burdened with. And yet, from what she heard from her closest friends, she handles being queen very well.

The young queen sighs deeply to herselfbefore slumping back into her bed. She snuggles her pillow close to her, closing her eyes into a deep sleep, trying to forget the nightmare she had just had. But yet, she could not forget the figure her mother encountered. What made her unafraid of approaching the mysterious figure, any other person with basic common sense would run the other direction. The only reason she seemed to remember was how captivating his crimson eyes were. She remembered how beautiful they were. Addicting to look at, she felt entranced, completely dazed just from the colour themselves.

And yet, she was also not detered from the eyes. It was like...magic...

Magic that helped her fall asleep sooner than she could dream...

* * *

_(?)_

_Darkness surrounded one kingdom. Cries of agony and screeches were echoing in the night, as blazes of fire were burning in the village a great distance from the castle. _

_The castle itself was suspiciously quiet, the courtyards has no activity, completely abandoned. Darkness surrounded the hallways of the castle, with the moonlight barely sneaking in from the windows. The small light and the fire torches gave outlines, of different figures lying on the floor, and revealing the strange red splatter on the walls. Only one room seemed to occupied, a huge light quickly flashed on the outlines of the closed doors. In the room, a dark figure towers over the navy wolf king, who was crawling on the floor trying to grab the sword from out of his reach. The dark figure quickly stomps on the wolf's arm, making it crack. The wolf king screams in pain, looking up at the figure. The figure just looked at him, crimson eyes glowing and a clear sickening grin was growing on his face. The figure kneels down to the king keeping his foot on the broken arm. _

_"Such a shame...you would've made a good addition to my army..." The figure than glances over at the second wolf in the room. A female brown wolf with angel wings lying lifeless on the ground, her blue eyes staring off into the distance. "I would've spared your pretty wife as well..." The king couldn't help but look into her lifeless eyes, great pain expressed in his own grey eyes. He then snarls whipping his back up to the dark figure._

_"You won't succeed...the Phoenix king always loses..." The dark figure gave a dark chuckle pressing his foot harder on his broken arm. _

_"So the legend says..." The king groans in pain, feeling his arm being further crushed. "I promise you, I won't fail this time. I'll bring upon the hell on this world that it truly deserves." The dark figure sighs in disappointment to himself, a small light starting to develop in his palm. "As much as I want you to see my destiny fulfilled, I can't risk having you alive..." He places his palm onto the wolf's forehead, causing it to start burning throughout his body. The king screams in agony, letting his pain be heard throughout the castle. The light gives us a full view of the figure, a hedgehog as dark as night itself, a huge smirk begins to grow on his tanned muzzle, and a glimpse of red streaks planted on his quills were being shown. "I'm sure you understand as a king..." The light soon engulfes the entire room. _

* * *

"My queen!" She gasps as she was snapped out of her trance. The queen had her arms out in front of the mirror as a light brown rabbit and an albino bat surround her looking at the dress in concentration. The busty bat clicked her tongue in disappointment as she raises her eyebrow at the queen. "I swear my queen, you have become more distant recently. Even more than me." The rabbit looks at her in concern.

"Is something bothering you my queen?" The queen smiles into the mirror and shakes her head.

"Rouge, Cream, I told you to just call me Amy." She turns to her rabbit friend. "There's nothing bothering me, just having having some sleep deprivation that's all" Rouge smirks as she looks at the pink queen.

"My my, is the queen thinking about a man?" The white bat lowers herself to place a pin into her dress. "A certain blue blur I presume?" Amy gasps as she blushes from the comment.

"Rouge! Sonic is just my friend! You know this..." Rouge places another pin into the dress.

"I know darling I was just kidding. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you do end up having him as your king...you do love the blue knight after all..." Amy huffs turning her head away from her friend with a clear blush on her face. The cream rabbit tightens the dress around the queen's waist, then sticking a pin into the dress.

"Well the wonderful news is that the dress is almost ready for the ball tomorrow. I can't believe you've been queen for four years already! Isn't it exciting?" Amy looks at herself in her ball dress in the mirror.

"I guess...it's nothing compared to my father's reign though." The busty bat waves it off as she stands up with the sewing kit.

"Oh please, you'll definitely surpass your father in no time..." She then smirks at the queen in the mirror. "And I imagine you'll have a date tomorrow?" The queen turns red at the thought.

"I...well I...I am certainly not going to have a date!" Cream looks at Amy.

"You hesitated at that sentence..." Amy glares at her rabbit friend.

"I did not..." Rouge giggles at the queen's reaction.

"My queen, you have to get your love life sorted! If you don't claim the blue knight as yours then someone will..." The queen opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it at the bat's surprisingly confronting words.

The blue blur, more known by his name Sonic the Hedgehog, a long time friend of hers entered her mind. She had yearned for his love since they first met as children, and yet the blue blur would always remain oblivious to this. A long time knight, he had always remained loyal to his royal highness since she became queen. They had become closer since he realised her beauty at her coronation. Her heart would always skip a beat at the thought of her loyal knight being her escort for the ball tomorrow.

However she had hid her feelings for too long that she is too afraid to jeopardise her friendship. At every turn her feelings came into topic, she would quickly dismiss them, stating their relationship is purely platonic. But of course she know they would come with consequences. She knew she wasn't the only woman after his heart, and she doubts she would be the woman he will choose in the end. But as queen, she is able to have him for at least one date. One date was all she could ask for.

She turns her attention to her two maids in waiting, lowering her arms and giving them a nod. "I'll consider Sonic to be my escort then..." This made the bat surprised and the cream rabbit excited for the young queen. The busty bat's face changed into a smirk.

"Want me to deliver the news to him then?"

* * *

_(?)_

_The dark figure stands over the two now burnt bodies of the wolf king and queen, leaning on the wall as he holds his arm, showing a large gash. He then glances up at the portrait of the queen and king on the wall above the throne, both smiling as they held each other in their arms. The dark hedgehog snarls as a spear-like flame appeared in his hand, quickly throwing it at the portait, burning it up as it turns to ashes. As he looks at the portrait burning in front of him, another dark figure enters the room. His own green orbs scan the room, seeing the mess the young dark hedgehog had created. _

_"Must you make a mess of every kill you make?" His eyes stop at the singed corpse of the angel wolf queen. "I see not even the queen was spared." The dark hedgehog crosses his arms._

_"She was just as big of a threat as her husband." He touches the large gash on his arm. "I had to kill them both." The dark figure chuckles to himself._

_"Four years will not go wasted...you are close to achieving your destiny my king." The ebony hedgehog turns back to face the dark figure. _

_"You helped me achieve that...Mephiles..."_

* * *

The queen's eyes shot wide open. She groans to herself in frustration as she rubs her face with her gloved hands. It seems that all different type of visions keep coming to her, all about the same disturbing dark figure. Were they signs? Or were they just nightmares? The queen just couldn't figure it out.

But she couldn't ignore them...

An uncomfortable feeling at the pit of her stomach started to plague her sanity. The same figure, the same ebony hedgehog was haunting her mind. His power and his lack of humanity rattled her fear. And then there was most extroadinary detail, his eyes were very familiar. She can now say for sure, it wasn't the colour that turned her pale with fear. She looked down at her own shaking hands, starting to realise how this is affecting her. Should she take these visions seriously? Or should she just leave them be.

She takes a deep breath in and lets it out, letting her own increasing heart rate settle down. The cool spring breeze brushes against her cheek in comfort as she seats on the fountain in the castle garden. She sighs in content, finally relaxing herself from her own paranoia. She looks down at the fountain water and sees the constant rippling of the water created by the fountain. Her eyes continue to scan the water as her minds wanders from her thoughts to reality. Large ripples to come, creating more distorted figures.

As soon as it clears, the dark hedgehog appears in the fountain water right beside her own reflection.

Her eyes went wide as fear overtakes her. She screams as she jumps back from the fountain, right into the arms of a familiar hedgehog to her.

"Ames? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She whips her head back. It was the blue knight holding her, looking into her eyes deep with worry. She blinks, whipping her head back to the fountain water, revealing the dark reflection belonging to the blue knight. She shakes her head confused as she gets out of her hero's hold.

She could've sworn it was...the same nightmarish hedgehog from her vision...

Perhaps she is hallucinating now? It was then she knew this was getting out of hand. She truly did not want to worry others with her own paranoia and visions.

She turns her head to the blue hedgehog giving him a sweet smile. "I'm fine, you just startled me that's all." The blue blur raises an eyebrow placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure? You know I'm here if you want to talk about something..." The queen manages to blush from this generous gesture. A even more genuine smile overtakes her usual one as she gleams at her long-time crush.

"I'm fine Sonic, I really am." She wraps both her arms around one of his own, her muzzle becoming more red with her upcoming request. "There's a reason why I called you here Sonic." The blue blur smiles down at her.

"And what reason would that be your majesty?" They both decide to sit on the fountain as Amy continues to hold onto her blue knight.

"Well as you know, my coronation anniversary ball is tomorrow evening..." The queen lets go of the blue blur's arm and starts to look down at the ground nervously. Sonic notices this and places a hand on her thigh. She looks up at him surprised as he gives her a ressuring smile, his muzzle becoming red.

"I know that, your majesty...what exactly do you need from me?" Amy blushes from this gesture as her own hands was placed on his.

"Sonic...I would like you to be my escort at the ball, and..." The blush on her muzzle became a darker red as she looks away nervously. "I...I...would like you to be my...date..." The blue blur blinks surprised at this request. But soon the expression was replaced with pure joy.

"Of course." He gently grabs her chin to make her face him. Sonic gives her a huge grin. "Of course I will be your date." He stands up from the fountain, taking her hand in his. He kneels in front of her and bows his head to her. "Your majesty, I am honored that you would make me your date for your coronation ball." He lifts his head to face her, the joyful grin clear on his face. "I promise I won't disappoint you my queen!" He lifts her hands to his and he plants his lips on her hand. Her faces becomes red from this as she could not hide her own excitement.

They both stand up, and begin to walk away from the fountain, her arms wrapped around one of his own. The sakura queen could not be any happier now that the love of her life has agreed to be her date for the ball tomorrow evening. She should be over the moon about it.

But, that sinking, uncomfortable feeling at the pit of her stomach is still there...

* * *

**Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said the OCs were not going to be spared from death. And yes, I did just reference a couple from my other story TMI XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't promise more soon as I have other stories to work on (especially TMI) and real life as well, but I'll try and get on it as soon as I can. **

**Goth the Wolf belongs to me**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**

**Everyone else belongs to SEGA**

**KatDingo over and out**


	3. Chapter 2: Trauma

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 2: Trauma**

_(?)_

_Throughout the cries of agony and screeches of fear from their fellow villagers, those who have escaped hid in the shadows of the forest. Some already injured by the time they stopped in the forest. Many others let their tears be shed as they listen to the unfortunate souls. But all remaining as silent as possible, not wanting to be caught by death. One in particularly, peeking from behind a tree looks up at the castle in the distance, seeing the grim aura that it is emitting. The figure peeking itself into the moonlight reveals to be a male purple chameleon. With the gold eyes showing deep grief and despair, having him be paralyzed with trauma for the first time, it was clearly a mourning for him. _

_Rustling leaves were being heard in the forest. He backs himself into the shadow of the tree, letting dark figured strangers run past him, firetorches in their hands and the light running with them. Seeing the light disappear into the distance, he sinks himself further into the ground, letting himself be further engulfed into the shadows. _

_A soft mew could be heard from his arms. He looks down at the small wolf pup bundled into his arms. The young navy wolf with blue eyes was looking up at him with curiosity. The young pup lets out a small giggle, reaching her arms out to him. He puts her arms back into the blanket the pup was wrapped in, pulling the blanket over her face. He looks back past the tree, pulling the young baby into his chest. _

_He runs off while holding the pup with dear life, the other surviving villagers, seeing him run, decide to follow him in suit. _

* * *

The day of the ball had arrived. The village not far from the castle had already started to prop up their decorations, preparing to have their own celebrations while the castle have their's. Within the castle itself, the sakura queen was already up having finished her breakfast. She walks out onto her balcony, seeing the village in the distance. A small smile comes to her face, seeing her people as happy as her on her special event.

This was to be her special occasion, the emitting uncomfortable feeling at the pit of her stomach was not going to deter her from this at all...

She turns on her heel swiftly as she walks back into her bedroom. She stops as she is faced with a portrait of her parents, both standing high and with pride as they look at her with a neutral look. The sakura queen clasps both her hands together and bows before them. "I wish to make you both proud..." She rise back up as a bittersweet smile grows on her peach muzzle. "I only wish you would see me and guide me through this...if only I can have you back..."

A wooden knock came from her bedroom door. The rose hedgehog clears her throat as composes herself properly. "Come in..." The door opens with a creak, revealing the busty bat with a towel in hand.

"My queen, it's time for your bath...you have to look gorgeous today..." She wends a wink in the rose's direction. The queen chuckles under her breath as she faces Rouge.

"Of course...let us go then..." She proceeds to follow her lady in waiting out the door, before she could leave she gives her parents portrait one last glance, taking in their stern faces once more. Once satisfied, she leaves letting the door close behind her.

* * *

In another part of the castle, the cream rabbit was humming to herself as she organised the pastries for the evening ball. Nearby a aqua hedgehog, counting the food containers, glances over at the rabbit. "You're looking awfully chipper..." Creams turns to her fellow maid clearly shining with glee.

"I am, Queen Amy is my best friend. I'm really happy that she gets to celebrate this special day of hers..." The hedgehog raises her eyebrows.

"Well, as long as that's the reason..." She glances down at the containers and sees that the strawberries have run out. She gasps to herself as she looks down at her list in her hands, revealing the ordered food. "Uh...Cream? I think we've underestimated the amount of strawberries we needed." The rabbit's head whipped to her direction.

"What? We can't be out of strawberries already?" The aqua hedgehog shows her the list.

"Apparently we are." The rabbit groans to herself as she looks at the strawberry container. She takes a deep breath before letting it out, letting herself relax in the moment.

"Okay, this can easily be solved, we only have 4 more hours till the ball starts, we have plenty of time." She walks over to her aqua friend and looks into the container, some strawberries were still remaining but barely. "Perfect, I can easily get more from the market." She then turns to her friend. "I'll head to town right now, I know someone who can help us with this." As the optimistic rabbit proceeds to walk out, the aqua hedgehog looks at her worried.

"Wait...are you sure we can get more before the ball starts? It's 4 hours away!" Cream turns back to her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Of course, its just strawberries, how hard it be?" Creams grabs her shawl from the clothing rack and a basket. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" The young rabbit leaves letting the tall wooden doors slam behind her. The aqua hedgehog sighs as she crosses her arms.

"For Chaos' sake I hope she's right."

* * *

_(?) _

_Leading a hurd of survivors behind him, they all tackle and treck through the rough terrain of the forest. Now miles away from their old home, they desperately seek a new home. Some of the injured survivors struggle to keep up with those who can stand on their own two feet, some unfortunatly even dieing on their journey away from the hell they've witnessed and enjured. _

_The chameleon himself was seeing that the navy wolf pup in his arms was starting to get fussy. She kept scratching and trying to grab his chest, not even succeeding once. Each time she fails, the more frustrated she seems to get. The chameleon just pulls the baby further into his chest, hoping to calm her, for her to not make a sound. _

_It wasn't until they finally reached a clearing that the light starts to shine on them. The chameleon gasps to himself, his heart rate increasing at the sight of a town in the distance. A large smile grows on his face as he recognises the place._

* * *

The sakura queen stood in front of the throne, in only her long satin bathrobe and her quills tied up, looking up at the portrait of a god-like figure right above the throne. The sight of Chaos itself did not deter her confidence as queen at all. She looks straight at the figure, prepared to ask the very question that had been plaguing her.

"I am asking you as Queen and as a leader of my kingdom. Please tell me..." She clasped both her hands together and bows to the portrait. "Please tell me...who is the dark hedgehog that I keep seeing in my visions...why do I have this evergrowing feeling of despair in the very pit of my stomach...I just want answers..." There was only silence in the room. The queen could only wait as she remains bowing at the portrait's feet.

Nothing...there was no answer...

The queen could only sigh disappointed with her non-existent answer. She rises back up at the portrait, nothing has changed. She was the only one in the room, nothing but silence engulfing her as she tries to settle her increasing heart rate. Her own heartbeats could be sound. As it echoes in the room, she closes her eyes and lets the thumping sound be the only thing she hears.

She was so settled in her own heartbeat, she soon felt the presence of another right behind her. She was going let her eyes shoot right open, but she feels a pair of arms engulf her from behind as a light shushing sound was heard in her ear. She let her eyes remain closed as the warmth succumbed her. She felt herself lean back, but she only stumbled on her feet. She finally opens her eyes to find that no one was behind her at all. The queen blinks in confusion, she felt warmth of a being right behind her, but as soon as she succumbs it disappeared.

Her face was now full of fear as she looks up at the portrait.

It was there she knew, her mind is going to slowly drive her to insanity.

* * *

Inside town, the young rabbit herself was looking around in amazement, seeing the people just as excited as her for the queen's anniversary. She quickly headed for the markets, seeing the town a lot busier than usual. She continues to struggle herself through the crowd, as more people start to surround the vendors. She managed to squeeze herself through one crowd. As soon as she exits the crowd, she fixes her shawl and grips her basket even tighter. She shakes her head, until a certain shop came into her view. She smiles to herself and makes her way over.

She opens the door letting the bell ring signalling her entrance. She looks around to see many fruits and pastries laid out. It wasn't until she sees who's at the back of the store, she slightly blushes to herself. A yellow twin-tailed fox was too busy fixing a clock in his hands to even notice her presence. She quietly walks over to him as he continues to tinker with the clock. She finally clears her throat, letting his head whip up to her direction. "Oh hey Cream! I didn't see you there..." He puts down the clock and sits up from his stool. "If you're looking for Charmy, he's out back bringing in today's deliveries." Cream looks at the back door.

"Well thank you, I'm more surprised that you're here." The fox chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, his clock broke so I'm fixing it right now. Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you busy with the ball tonight?" Cream raises an eyebrow at him while walking past him.

"I'm afraid that's castle business Tails..." The fox shakes his head amusingly as he stands up and follows her to the back.

Right behind the shop, a young bee was just carrying a sack of potatoes to put against the wall of the building. As soon as he finishes, he throws two coins to the multi-colored gorilla on the cargo tram. "Thanks Spencer!" The gorilla salutes him before waving his whip making the horses pull the tram. As soon as he leaves, Charmy turns to the deliveries but is met with the cream rabbit and the yellow fox. "Oh hey Cream, what brings you here?" Cream hands out a note to the bee.

"Just here to make an urgent request, the castle basically needs about 6 more baskets of strawberries for the ball tonight." He looks up at her shocked.

"6 baskets!? Tonight? I don't think I can deliver all 6 baskets in time Cream" Tails walks in between them.

"That's nothing, I can help out, we can all carry two baskets each to the castle." Charmy sighs in relief.

A scream was then heard from outside of the shop, startling all three young Mobians. They all glance at each other, quickly rushing to get to the front of the shop. Cream and Tails manage to get there first, and to their surprise, they see a purple chameleon leading a group of worn out and traumatized people right in front of the town. The chameleon stops in his place as he sees all the eyes of the shocked local townspeople right on them.

Soon, Charmy was able to make his way through the crowd and was able to see the awful looking strangers at the entrance of their town. But one of them caught his attention.

He gasps as he sees the chameleon looking very worn and exhausted. "Espio?" The chameleon recognized his own name, he looks in the direction to see his old friend.

His eyes, all of their eyes held great despair and great trauma. One sentence managed to escape from the exhausted chameleon. "Please...help us..."

* * *

**Not much thought on this chapter...hope you liked it. I bet you can figure out who the parents of that child is (Hint: They're both dead) ;)**

**Aqua the Hedgehog belongs to aqua9597**

**Spencer Daniel Ricardo belongs to ****Christian Ape99**

**KatDingo over and out**


	4. Chapter 3: Paranoia

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: Paranoia**

"I've never seen anything like him..." The chameleon looks up at his old bee friend, eyes filled with fear as he explores his memory. "It was like facing a god..." He lowers the ice-filled sack from his shoulder as he looks down to the ground. "A purely corrupt god." The damaged strangers managed to get themselves settled and taken care of by the local townspeople. It was sunse, the light was almost becoming non-existent. The chameleon and the wolf pup managed to find refuge with his old friend inside his shop. He was sitting down on the crate, having his injuries already taken care of as the young navy pup was currently being looked after by the young rabbit. Charmy looks down at him worried before he faces Tails and Cream, who had the sleeping wolf pup in her arms. He turns back to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And...what of the king and queen?" Espio looks up at Charmy

"Gone...reduced to ashes..." He points to the sleeping baby in the rabbit's arms. "She's the only one left..." Cream gasps as she looks down at the sleeping wolf pup. The pup yawned as she continues to sleep peacefully in her arms. "He cannot find out about her...he wouldn't care if she's just a child...he'll kill her..." He stands up from the crate, looking purely at the sleeping child. "He's a monster...he cannot know of her existence..." Tails himself looks down at the child before looking at the chameleon.

"How long ago did the attack happen?" As that said, the chameleon's eyes went wide, immiediately sitting back down on the crate as he looks down at the ground in shock.

"2 weeks... 2 weeks ago..." He placed his head into his hands as the time overwhelms him. "I didn't realise we were travelling for that long..." Cream continues to look down at the sleeping child, carefully caressing the child's cheek with her fingers.

"What about this little one? How did you manage to feed her during those weeks?" He lifted his head from his hands looking up at the female rabbit.

"A mother among us volunteered to be her wet nurse...she also had a newborn herself..." Tails looks back at the baby.

"Clearly she's very important, she has to go into hiding, there's no other choice..." The young rabbit removes her fingers from the child's face, continuing to look down at the child. The young baby cues in her sleep, causing the young rabbit to look at her with deep concern and worry. Especially with the image of her supposed fate playing in her head. She whips her head up at the chameleon.

"I have to let the queen know about this...I need to go back to the castle..." As soon as she said it, Espio quickly stood up in a panic, startling everyone around him. Espio steps towards her, narrowing his eyes at her for such a suggestion.

"NO! No royal should know about her! She cannot be anywhere near another royal..." The rabbit narrows her eyes at him while holding the child close to her chest.

"I know the queen better than you do...she'll never sell her out..." The chameleon narrows his threatening amber eyes even more at the cream-coloured rabbit.

"It's not her selling out that I'm worried about..." All three Mobians immiediately got chills up their spines as soon as that was said, the image of a slaughter child intruded in their minds. Cream looks out the window, she sees the lights glowing up the castle as the sun started to desend out of darkness. The people outside were too busy tending to the wounded, that they didn't even notice the ball has already started. The rabbit knew she would be putting the child at risk by exposing her to the queen, the queen herself could already be in serious danger. She sighs as she holds the child close to her.

"Okay...I won't tell her about the child..." She turns to Espio with a stern look. "But I still need to return to the castle, the queen has the right know what happened to you guys...And she might be next to be attacked" Espio nods his head.

"The child stays with me though..." The twin-tailed fox looks at Cream also stern.

"I'll go with you...someone has to keep you safe..." They both nod at each other. The young rabbit gives the chameleon the sleeping baby, letting him embrace her into his chest. "If we don't return Espio, we wish you luck keeping her safe..." Espio nods at them.

Both the fox and the rabbit leave, closing the door behind them. Charmy, the curious little bee, looks at the child curiously. The child started to open her eyes, revealing sapphire eyes. She looks up at Espio and laugh happily reaching out her arms for him. Charmy raises his eyebrow at the navy pup. "Why are you even going through so much trouble to protect her? I thought you said you were completely done with Alicia...you know, after Goth inadvertently stole her away from you..."

The chameleon growls to himself as soon as the painful memory was brought up. The young pup sensed his discomfort, immiediately retracting her arms away from him. Small tears started to appear in her eyes as she looks up at the chameleon. Espio looks down at the pup and pulls her closer to his chest.

"I'm protecting her because she asked me to...I couldn't say no to her..." The young bee scoffs as he continued to look at the pup.

"She looks scaringly like her father though..." Espio chuckles at the statement. He pulls the child back, letting her look at him full of curiosity. The child, no longer sensing resentment, giggles as she reaches her arms out to him. The innocent happiness in her sapphire eyes gleamed perfectly at him as he became entranced by her.

The every eyes that reminded him of her...

He holds the child close to him, letting him nuzzle into his chest. A small smile appears on his face, slightly surprising his old friend. "She does...but she has her mother's eyes..." Charmy crosses his arms as he looks at Espio unimpressed.

"Say more sappy stuff like that and I'll kick you out..."

* * *

The ball has just started as soon as the sun was set. Many guests were entering the castle, the place completely flaunting of elegance. Within her bedroom, the sakura queen had dressed into her medieval red and gold gown. Her look complete with a gold crown decorated with rubies. She takes a long look of herself in the mirror, the sight of herself not changing anytime soon. But yet, why was she still so uneasy with her own mind.

Especially after what her own mind just did to her in the throne room earlier, she can tell whatever is bothering her, it is getting way out of hand. That sinking feeling at the very pit of her stomach had sunk to even knew lows than she could ever know of. The dark hedgehog was haunting her, teasing her and playing with her. But yet she does not even know who he is...

Nothing drastic should happen, it was just a ball. Her own visions didn't give her much detail on what would happen, she couldn't even remember the dark hedgehogs victims. Or even much of the dark hedgehog himself. She could only remember his crimson eyes, eyes that could hold such beauty if they didn't hide something sinister behind them.

She shakes her head out of her own grave thoughts. Her own paranoia was just messing with her mind once again.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out, letting herself settle her own rattled body. She was going to enjoy this night, she will not let anything bring her down otherwise.

* * *

Outside of the castle, the young rabbit and the twin-tailed fox had just arrived at the entrance of the castle, watching the multple people attending the peaceful evening. They both look at each other before proceeding into the castle.

Right behind them, a black carriage had just arrived at the entrance. The local guards stop the carriage, looking up at the coachman. A red cat sits there, looking down at the local guard. "Do you have an invitation?" The red cat's smirk grew on his muzzle, taking out a card and handing it to the guard. The guard looks down at the invitation, then nods at the cat. Both guards step back letting the black carriage pass through. The red cat chuckles darkly to himself before proceeding into the forecourt of the castle.

From inside the carriage, a dark figure was seen peeking out, looking up at the castle. A sinister glow seems to emit from his crimson eyes.

* * *

From within the ballroom, the people were talking to each other, seemingly enjoying each other's company. Cream was within the crowd, looking around to try and find her queen. While she was struggling to walk through the tight crowd, she colided with someone. She gasps as she sees it was her fellow albino bat friend. The busty bat looks at Cream surprised. "Cream honey, where have you been? Aqua's been looking for you...did you even get the strawberries?" Cream shakes her head.

"I discovered something even more important, I have to find the queen right away!" Cream was going to walk past her, but Rouge's grip held her back.

"Hold on babydoll slow down...What's more important than the ball?" Soon the trumpets started to blow catching everyone's attention. Both the ladies in waiting look up at the announcer at the top of the staircase.

"I now announce the arrival of Queen Amy Rose and her escort Sir Sonic the Hedgehog!" The whole ballroom gave a round of applause as the sakura queen and the blue blur come into view at the top of the staircase. The blue knight gave his arm out giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ames, everything will be okay tonight..." The comforting words that came from the blue blur gave sweet butterflies to the sakura rose before him. She happily gleams at him as she takes his hand and lets him guide her downstairs.

The two ladies in waiting were watching them both, one agitated and the other swooned. The albino bat sigh dreamily to herself as she watches them both. "Look...our little pink lady apple has grown up...even I can get swooned by big blue there..." Cream could only hum in agreement as she continues to look worried for her best friend.

Soon, both hedgehogs reach the middle of the ballroom as pure silence surrounds the room. The orcestra starts to play some music, the audience forming a circle around the Queen and her knight. The blue knight places his other hand on the sakura queen's waist, soon letting the music guide them, dancing like no one else were watching them.

The audience could only watch in amazement, seeing the two hedgehogs dance so gracefully to the music. The sakura rose could not help but let herself come under the blue knight's spell, letting him guide her every move. She wonders how he even had the time to learn how to dance. The blue blur himself also could not help but be amazed by the queen's grace and beauty, letting his own heart open up to her as the atmosphere in the room becomes thick with just the two of them together. They were so caught up in each other, they did not notice that some other party members have decided to join the two hedgehogs in the circle.

The two ladies-in-waiting were still witnessing the whole scene in surprise. They both look at each other with glee, seeing how the queen has finally caught the attention of her long-time love, the blue blur. However, the young rabbit was still concerned of the news she had to deliver to the queen. Her own glee dies down quickly, letting her friend gush in excitement by herself. Her own brown eyes explore the room, and soon her eyes finally spot the twin-tailed fox, watching his own best friend dance with the queen. A quick blush appears on her face as she looks at him, before glancing to the dancefloor.

And idea just popped into her head. She glances at her friend before making her way over to him. She taps him on the shoulder, making him turn his attention to her. She directs her eyes to the dancefloor as a small blush appears on her face. The twin-tailed fox looks at her amused, giving out his hand. She quickly takes it, letting him take her to the dancefloor.

The blue knight lets his queen do a twirl before pulling her back to him. She giggles from the action, allowing herself to lean towards him even more. A small blush appears on his face, allowing her to do so while they still dance. The sakura queen was in pure bliss in this moment, she could not imagine an even more perfect moment than to spend with the very same hedgehog she loves. She looks up at the blue blur, biting her lip in anticipation. She will tell him how she feels about him, nothing can ruin this moment.

Right beside them, another pair of hedgehogs was just dancing to the music themselves, but the male purely had his crimson eyes on the sakura queen. The ebony hedgehog smirks down at the beautiful brown hedgehog he was dancing with, making her blush in return. They stop in their place as the male taps his finger on the blue blur's shoulder.

The queen and the knight stop their dance as they both turn their attention to him. Just the sight of him was enough for the queen to freeze in her place in shock. The ebony hedgehog with clear crimson streaks in his quills bows to the blue blur as he holds his dance partner's hand. He rises back up, a slight smile appearing on his face. "Do you mind if I cut in?" The blue blur blinks turning his attention to the brown hedgehog before him. She shyly waves at him before bowing herself. The blue blur turns his attention to the queen. The sakura queen shakes her head out of her shock, nodding to him. He smiles at her, turning his attention back to the brown hedgehog. They both bow to each other, the knight taking her hand and leaving the queen along with the dark stranger.

She should've known this was to happen, her eventually meeting the same hedgehog she sees in her visions. She turns her attention from her blue blur, and to the ebony stranger before her. He bows to her, lending his hand out to her. He looks back up at her, letting her observe every details of his crimson eyes. "May I have this dance?" His voice was as deep and smooth as dark velvet.

She should run away in fear, she should have the guards arrest him. She should do everything she can to stay away from this stranger. Yet, she was unable to. His beautiful crimson eyes had put her in a spell she had never felt before.

She knows what he is capable of, she knows what kind of cruelty he is capable of doing...

Yet she is still taking his hand, and letting him guide her on the dancefloor. A feeling developed within her, as if they were the only ones on the dancefloor already. His warmth already feeling familiar. Dancing even more in sync than ever before. The warmth of a flame that has yet to be uncovered, was engulfing her now.

* * *

**Woohoo! They finally meet each other! Took me a whole remake to make that happen XD Honestly proud of myself lol. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**

**Blood the Cat belongs to me**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog belongs to Kiki L. Cooper**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out**


	5. Chapter 4: Strangers

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 4: Strangers**

The ebony and sakura hedgehogs were now the center of attention for the audience. How an even more graceful and passionate dance could exist past than that with the blue blur himself. Even the sakura queen could not help but be entranced, to completely submit herself to this stranger's control. A completely abnormal action for her to make. The ebony stranger knew she was already under his spell, taking control of this risky situation he has put himself into. Her aura and her demeaner all scream to him pure elegance and innocence. His two favourite traits in a female.

Her rabbit lady-in-waiting was all to focused on her queen, letting her twin-tailed friend take control for most of the dance. Her mind was racing with thoughts and her eyes scanned this stranger with every sort of suspicion in her gaze. Yet nothing he was doing was out of line for both the queen and the rest of the ballroom. She had no choice but to put her focus back on her friend, who he happily let their dance move inches closer to her best friend.

His dark arm slid around her waist, his hand resting on the queen's lower back and pulls the queen closer to him. The queen gasps softly from this sudden move, finally breaking her gaze on the ebony hedgehog. Her eyes travelled the rest of the room, seeing everyone's eyes purely on her and her smooth dance partner. She sees the spell this stranger has put on everyone. She knows what this male is purely capable of...and she will not tolerate this mystery completely feeding on her sanity. She travels her eyes back up onto the ebony's crimson eyes again, ready to read every hidden signal that might be revealed. "Tell me, how should I view you..." A smirk begins to grow on his tanned muzzle, his eyes giving off playful shimmers.

"A man who is capable of wonderful things..." He lets go her, letting her twirl once. He pulls her to him, and lets her dance even closer to him. His hand rests on her lower back and her hand rests on his shoulder.

"Should I be worried for these 'wonderful' things you possess?" A dark chuckle escapes from him.

"Only if you are not careful..." The music finally comes to an end, forcing everyone to stop in their place. The ebony stranger pulls the queen closer to him, as both their chests colide, letting him feel her soft breasts against his own toned chest. The pink rose was caught off guard by this daring action, her cheeks turning dark pink feeling his toned chest. She narrows her own emerald eyes in slight anger at the smooth stranger, not wanting to let her guard down.

"Give me one good reason why I should not have you arrested right now..." He did not answer. He simply lifts his arm and caresses her cheek as if she is a fragile flower. Despite the light touch, the queen did not soften her gaze. Instead she is now glaring harshly at the stranger, refusing to let herself submit to his smooth actions. The dark male smirks in response to her priceless reaction, somehow finding her efforts...amusing. He brushes his thumb from her cheek to her muzzle, dangerously close to her soft-looking lips, still making sure to keep meeting an endearing gaze to her harsh one.

"My queen...as I have told you before..." He leans himself close to her, letting his warm breath meet her soft lips. "I am capable of _wonderful_ things..." Such words rolled off his smooth tongue with such a deep velvet voice. The cheeks on the queen becomes red as she feels the comforting warmth emit from the glorious male in front of her.

Not even the blue blur could make her this weak at the knees...

The cream rabbit stands beside her twin-tailed friend and watches the entire interaction closely, witnessing the seemingly intimate contact made by the demanding male. In all of her life, she had never seen the queen have such an _interesting_ reaction to anyone like him, not even to the blue blur. It was, suspicious to say the least. The blue blur himself was also watching the entire scene closely, having finished his dance with the brown hedgehog moments ago. He knew that the ebony hedgehog before him had such a suspicious demeaner when he took the queen away from him. Now he knows why, and a harsh sting has struck his heart.

The sakura queen puts both of her hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing the ebony male from her. The red blush remained on her cheeks, and her gaze softens but to give a stern look. "I want to know your name..." The dark male seemed slightly surprised at this demanding statement. Such an action made a small chuckle leave his own lips.

"Pardon my manners your majesty..." He slowly steps away from the sakura queen. He grabs her hand and bows, letting his lips softly kiss her hand. "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog my queen. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you..." Such a greeting made the blush return to the female's cheek. She quickly retracts her hand, the soft kiss still lingering. It was there he knew the effect he has on the queen. Such a tempting and sweet opportunity was there for him to take. He slowly rises to stand up straight, his seductive gaze still remaining on the rose female before him. The rose herself finds herself completely emtionally weak. Such a mood that has no place in this moment. Especially with such a dangerous stranger before her.

If he even does reflect her visions...

The queen lets out a huge sigh, fanning herself with her hand as she tries to get her emotions in check. He now knows he's got her on a string, she is aware of that. The dark stranger sees her actions, a seductive smirk grows on his muzzle. "Are you getting too heated my queen?" The question made her cheeks grow even more hot. Her ears lay down in defeat, but the queen herself stands up straight and composes herself to the stranger before her, yet the red blush remains on her cheeks.

"I admit, my...body is becoming out of control temperature wise..." The ebony hedgehog could only give her an amusing gaze, the seduction still coming off his demeanor.

"Well then my queen...would you prefer to walk outside to the garden instead? You must get some fresh air..." The blushing rose could only blink once, as she looks around the ballroom. Everyone around them was just minding their own business, seeing the queen herself preoccupied with the ebony hedgehog. She gives out another deep breath, composing herself once again.

"I would prefer that thank you..."

* * *

Her cream-coloured friend watches the stranger escort the queen towards the ballroom doors, out of sight of her. An uneasy feeling started to sink into her mind, and uneasy feeling that starts to take control of her behaviour. The twin-tailed fox turns his head away from the queen and to the uneasy rabbit before him. Clearly seeing her ears droop lower than before, it was clear that she was worried for her best friend. The fox places a hand on her shoulder, causing the sweet maiden to flinch slightly. She glances up at him, seeing a reassuring smile on his face.

"Come on, lets follow them." The smile was returned as soon as the suggestion came to the air.

Both the fox and the rabbit make their way through the crowd, their entangled hands not risking to be undone. They manage to squeeze themselves through the crowd, both the ebony and sakura hedgehogs were in their sight now, just making their way to the night gardens just outside. They both cautiously walk over, not wanting to be caught by the stranger or the queen.

But, before they could both make it out of the castle, a large red curtain comes in completely blocking their path. This catches them off guard, looking around to see who lowered the curtain. In the corner of the room, the rabbit's brown eyes made contact with a dark figure with glowing green eyes staring straight into hers. She tugs on the shirt of the fox, making him whip his head to her, now seeing the figure himself.

The figure finally steps into the light, the very appearance of him shocks both of them. A impossibly darker reflection of the stranger they saw. The green eyes and no mouth on him made all the difference. The stranger crosses his arms scanning the fox and the rabbit. "The queen is preoccupied at the moment, no visitors while she is busy..."

* * *

Both the rose and the ebony hedgehogs walk through the night garden, silence only being spoken to the breeze around them. The sakura queen felt herself cool down significally from the breeze, the cold air embracing her and allowing herself to breathe properly. She would have to thank her ebony escort for suggesting to bring her outside. The ebony hedgehog let his eyes wonder all around the garden, his lips twitching upwards impressed with the queen's taste in flowers. He glance to the queen before him, and seeing her start to rub both of arms to create some friction heat.

"My queen...are you cold?" The question made the rose female take notice of her actions. She quickly lets her arms fall to the side standing up straight and looking ahead.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." She was emotionally weak inside the ballroom, this was her chance to compose herself and she couldn't afford to let her guard down, and look weak. Even if it risked getting herself a cold in order to do it. But the sentence only made another chuckle come from the stranger beside her. This was followed by a large cloak being placed on the shoulders of the female. The queen gasps surprised by the action quickly looking back at the stranger before her. The seductive gaze still remained, making it even more tempting for her to fall under his spell...again. Both his hands remain on her shoulders, letting him lean over, his lips just hovering over her ear.

"It's not polite to lie my lady..." His deep and smooth voice made red colour return to the queen's face. She shakes herself out of his grasp, looking away and continues to walk through the garden. And yet, her grip on his jacket over her shoulders remains, letting herself breathe in the delicious scent of the _gorgeous_ stranger escorting her. However, the fact that he is able to make her this...weak is incredibly concerning and infuriating.

_If he does that to me one more time, I will not hesistate to get the guards on him_...

The dark male himself notices her behaviour, walking beside her silently with both his hands behind his back. Another small smirk returns to his face. To him, it was nothing short of amusing, seeing the queen react like this to him and to watch her have some retaliation. It was _very_ tempting for him now. _She_ was tempting him. It only made her more..._desirable_.

They continue walking in silence, letting the crickets chirp and the light breeze sway past them. The fireflies were also all around the garden, with some surrounding both hedgehogs. The dark male notices a red rose bush he was about to approach. While they walk past the rose bush, he quickly and swiftly picks a rose from the bush. He brings the rose to his nose, letting him take in the scent while his eyes remain on the sakura queen. The queen sighs letting herself relax in the silence surrounding them both. It wasn't until a red rose came into her view she finally stops in her place. She looks at her dark escort, seeing him bring the red rose to her, a smug smirk remains on his face. The female looked at him with bewilderment, letting her eyes rest on the beautiful red rose before her. She slowly takes the rose from him, bringing the flower to her nose, letting herself get lost in its scent.

Her sight is then brought to the dark male once again. The fireflies surrounding them only added more charm and mystery to the atmosphere upon them. He lends out his hand, his gaze still remains seductive and mysterious. The pink hedgehog lowers the rose away, now her eyes focusing on his hand. She places her own hand in his, letting him guide her even deeper into the garden.

They both come across a spot, a fountain with a bench placed in the center, with many types of hydrangea bushes surrounding the area. The ebony male brings the female over to the bench, letting them both sit. The queen sighs deeply, closing her eyes and letting herself lean back further into the bench. "Finally...a good place to rest..." The male lightly scoffs in amusement, letting himself lean back into the bench as well.

Silence falls upon both of them. The dark male's eyes wonder over the area again, clearly enjoying the view of the flowers surrounding them. The queen herself is enjoying the sound of the fountain's running water and the crickets chirping, the breeze embracing her form only adds to the scenery. She grips the jacket even closer around her, the scent still a bit distracting, but none of the less enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The ebony male glances to the queen, seeing her wrap the jacket even tighter around her beautiful form. His lips twitch upward in amusement. "My queen...are you still cold?" The queen only sighs and shakes her head.

"No...I'm just making myself comfortable..." She opens her eyes, letting herself take in the scenery before her. "I hardly ever come here now...I used to love this spot...good to know I still do..." The dark male sits up, his gaze remaining on her.

"This is a charming place yes..." He takes his gaze from her, and to more of the hydrangeas in the bushes. "Four years as a queen already...you must be proud...that is quite an achievement..." The pink rose smiles from his words.

"I am...I just can't believe it's been this long already...I'm happy to hear that it is an achievement..." The dark male smirks from the comment, bring his gaze back to the queen.

"It is my queen...a remarkable one to be remembered indeed..." This stranger was polite, seductive and incredibly handsome. Was this dark hedgehog the same one she kept seeing in her visions? The more time she spent with him, the more she struggled to find anything truly terrible about him. If his intention was horrible, would he have done something by now? More questions were swirling thorugh her head.

So far, other than he was a complete stranger, she had no real reason to keep her guard up. Besides, he seems to be interested in her for far different _reasons_.

However, she still knew nothing about this stranger, she cannot continue to let her guard down.

She place the rose next to her on the fountain, then turning to the dark male next to her completely composed. "Shadow the Hedgehog, I want you to properly tell me this time. What kind of man are you?" This question brought another smirk to his face, leaning his back against the bench.

"I told you before...I am a man capable of wonderful things." This answer did not satisfy her at all. However if she would ask again, it was obvious he would answer with the same response. The queen could only slightly narrow her eyes.

"Is that so? So then how should I view those 'wonderful' things?" His eyes shimmered again, giving playful gaze to her. Should she be worried about that?

"My queen...these are things you will not be able to understand. It is _dangerous_ to medle in things you do not understand..." The sentence itself sent sharp shivers down her spine. Those shivers made her remember one vision.

Him standing over two singed corpses, with a bright light in his hand...

The vision made her turn away from him, avoiding eye contact with him. She was shaken to the core, her eyes were wide with shock and her breathing was deep and unstable. Her sudden behaviour made the dark male sit up straight. He became alerted to the shaken female before him, scanning her behaviour thoroughly, his eyes starting to narrow at her.

He did not like this...he did not like this behaviour at all...

He moved himself closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully rubbing it. The action surprised the female slightly, making her sit up quickly. The action made it easier for the male. He placed both of his hands on both of her shoulders, rubbing them softly. The action eased her. His touch was soft, completely addicting to fall herself into. Her breathing began to slow and became more stable, letting herself lean further into the male. Her back meets his toned chest, letting him continue his actions.

An addicting touch and such inviting warmth came from the male. The queen was once again under a spell. She sighs softly to herself, closing her eyes, letting herself rest against the male. The dark male, completely wraps both his arms around her torso, bringing the female closer to him. His own gaze became soft, examining the female before him. He rests his chin on shoulder, finally taking her own scent. When he inhaled, he became lost.

_She smells even better than an actual rose..._

This queen has made him fall into temptation. She is definitely worth keeping. He pulls himself away from the queen, letting her rest on his chest. "My queen, I understand that you don't trust me. But I assure you,you don't have to worry about these wonderful things I possess. I have no intention on hurting you, my lady." The queen opens her eyes and sits back up, looking at the handsome male before her. His gaze was soft on her, his crimson eyes still captivated her, entrapping her in a spell she had never felt before.

She was his for the evening now...

The male plants his hand on her cheek, letting her melt in his soft caress. He begins to lean in to the female, letting his breath reach her lips. She places a hand on his shoulder. Before he could close the gap, she places her hand on his lips. "Please tell me...can I trust you?" The question made his lips twitch upward.

"That's entirely up to you my queen..." Such a tempting position for the queen. Should she stop this from going any further? Or should she finally give herself to the gorgeous stranger before her? But she is already past the point of return, she is already under a spell. His crimson eyes trapped her so.

It was there, she softly plants her lips on his. Now true addiction came for both hedgehogs, an all new sensation came, engulfing them and lighting an all new flame. He tilted his head and started to deepen the kiss, both of their lips moving in sync with one another. She purrs softly to herself, letting him take full control. Her hands explore his quills, pressing his head closer to her. He pulls her body closer, his jacket falling to the ground in the process, letting her sit on his lap. The queen was completely in pure bliss, her first kiss was better than anything she could imagine.

Her eyes went wide when she felt his tongue licking her lips. She finally opens her mouth, letting his tongue in and letting him explore her. She moans softly from this action, closing her eyes and getting lost in this newfound sensation. She returned it by letting her own tongue explore him. She recieved a low groan from the male making her purr in delight.

They finally broke the kiss for air, letting them lean on each others foreheads, breathing heavily from what they had just done.

_Interesting..._

They both finally got their normal breathing pattern back, giving each other quite a lustful gaze. The dark male couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the queen completely submitting to him. She was addicting to say the least. This was something entirely new for the queen. She couldn't even imagine herself doing this with the blue blur. Perhaps she was finally moving on from him, and to the dark male instead? She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to explore the possiblility. They start to lean in for another kiss, ready to experience the addicting seansation again. Both of their lips were close, ready to close the gap.

Until a scream was heard throughout the night...

That very scream snapped the queen from the moment. She gasps quickly standing up and looking around. "What was that?" The dark male stands up as well and takes her hand turning her attention back to him.

"Probably nothing...don't worry about it..." He gets close to her again, leaning in for another kiss.

Another scream was heard, and followed by another. Multiple shrieks came into the quiet air. The sakura queen moves away from the dark stranger, looking around cautiously. "What's going on? Who's screaming?" She finally turned her attention to the castle. More screams started to come through. Along with some large lights starting to flicker inside the queen was shaken, a quiet gasp came to her as her eyes went wide in shock. Could be it?

_No...it can't be..._

"Shadow...I think someone's attacking...who's attacking us?" Silence came to her. Nothing was heard from the dark male before her. Confusion hit her hard. "Shadow?" What came next only confirms her nightmares...

She felt a knife to her throat as he grabs both her hands and holds them behind her back. The very action made Amy Rose freeze in fear, letting her own erractic breathing speak for herself. She heard the dark male chuckle from behind her, letting himself breathe in her scent.

"Such a shame...I liked you the most the out of all of them..." Her eyes went even more wide as tears started to form in her eyes. He brings her closer to himself, letting him brings his lips to her ear. "You know, when you asked me if you can trust me..." Tears started to fall down her face, it was there Shadow gave a small lick to the rose's cheek. He gives her a sick smile as he watches her cry in his arms, the next words sending more chilling shiver down her spine. "You really shouldn't have trusted me..."

* * *

**Dun Dun DAAAHHHH! No honestly who saw this one coming :P Everyone did, got it XD **

**Hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for more. :D**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out**


	6. Chapter 5: Back-Turned

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 5: Back-Turned**

_(5...)_

Espio looked out of the window, the child now alseep in his arms, observing the townsfolk still treating the strangers who sought refuge. He steps away from the window making himself unseen to the world outside. He turns to his bee friend seeing him finish packing the large satchel. His friend looks up at him, stuffing an apple inside before closing it. "This is what's best for her...you cannot stay here for long." The chameleon looks down at the child in his arms, the child now cooing softly in her sleep. He smiles to himself now covering moving the blanket over her face.

"I still don't understand why you won't join us." His friend walks over, giving him the satchel.

"I have built my life here in this very store...it would be cowardly of me to abandon this place so suddenly..." The bee looks down at the child, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, she's not _my _problem to take care of." Espio could only narrow his eyes at him, holding the child close to him.

"And it would be an honor for me to have this...'problem'..." His friend could only shrug his shoulders still looking down at the child.

"Whatever suits you old friend." The bee turns away from him, now pointing to the back of the store. "You can leave that way into the forest...but I doubt that would keep you hidden forever..." The chameleon gives out a small huff, walking to the back.

"I'll manage from here on out." Charmy watches him walk off with a small frown on his face. He looks away, now facing the window. His gaze lazily scans all of the surroundings of the outside world. It stops on a distant orange light on the horizon. He lifts his head confused, now keeping his eyes on the horizon light in the darkest night.

Espio opens the door to the back, now hearing the eerie sounds of nightfall. He steps out, but strange bird calls were heard. He looks to the sky, and he could see multiple herds of birds flying in one direction. The sounds of the birds made the small child squirm in her sleep, now nuzzling herself closer to the chameleon. He carefully closes the door, stepping inside complete silence.

"That light..." He turns his head towards his friend. Charmy was standing there, now staring right into the closing orange light. "What is that light...?" Once the light came into the chameleon's view, his eyes went wide, the coming flames now coming closer. Those eyes screamed the familiar trauma to the fearful light.

* * *

The twin-tailed fox and the cream coloured rabbit could only look at the figure, no emotion yet to give, just looking right at him. The uneasy feeling now growing at the pit of their stomachs was aching for answers, the figure only making it grow more in need. With the powerful glare the figure is sending to them, no answers will be given. She tugs her friends arm, guiding them away from the figure and back into the ballroom.

She looks back to the figure, only for him to fade into the darkness as soon as they were gone. She whips her head back to the front, seeing the people completely oblivious to the queen's absence. The young rabbit could only continue latching onto her friend, her senses now heightened with uncertainty. The fox's hand tightens his grip on her own, his own senses heightened dangerously. He looks up around the ballroom, nothing seems to be out of place for him.

The uncomforable feeling now eating both of them alive...

* * *

_(4...)_

The busty bat entered the kitchen balancing empty used plates from the ballroom. As soon as she managed to pass through the doors, she becomes surprised. The kitchen was completely empty. She whips her head in every direction, still there was no one in the kitchen. "Cream? Aqua? Anyone?" She walks deeper into the kitchen, putting the empty plates on the wooden table. She huffs placing both of her hands on her waist. "Where is everyone!?" She growls turning on her heel and stomping towards the doors. "I swear if there out there in the party, I'm so going to murder them..."

The door slams indicating she has left. From behind the stone counter deeper into the kitchen, the red cat was hovering over Aqua, his hand covering her mouth and the other holding a knife to her throat. His green eyes scanned the petrified hedgehog beneath, clearly feeling the fear in her wide teary eyes. A toothy grin grows on his face, leaning down to her.

"Good girl...now try not to scream..."

All was heard behind the counter was the muffling screams of the helpless girl filling the silenced room. From behind the counter, the red pool was seeping from under the other side.

* * *

_(3...)_

Rapid breathing was heard from the chameleon, seeing the flames come closer to them. His eyes wide, heart pounding impossibly loud, hearing his own blood rush throughout his body. He turns to his dazed friend, grabbing his hand. Quickly the chameleon pulls his friend harshly to the back door. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!" The bee snaps out of his daze turning to his panicked friend.

"Espio? What's wrong!?"

The traumatised strangers caught the gazing light heading towards them. Many became petrified freezing in their place, while many others started to flee to the forests, leaving their fearing screams behind. The local villagers however, could only stare into the gorgeous light, watching it emit all of it's glory. They could only stare, as the army of their nightmares came even closer.

* * *

_(2...)_

The blue blur was just travelling the hallways of the castle. He had sensed that the queen would prefer alone time with the...seemingly suspicious stranger she had danced with earlier on. He had never seen him before, and frankly he was not going to take any chances with this stranger. Even if his motives seemed to be rather...perverted. The knight had finally reached his headquarters, where the rest of the castle knights were situated.

He slowly opens the door, the other side revealing a mess. A bloody mess. His emerald eyes went wide at the one figure standing alone in the room. The grey wolf turns to him, his clothes bloody and his sword stained.

He definitely had never seen him before...

The blue blur on instinct takes out his sword, pointing it at the stranger. "Who the hell are you!?" The wolf raised an eyebrow, lifting his bloodied sword.

"Seems like I missed one..." The stranger speeds towards him, appearing right next to the blue blur. He swings the sword to his neck, only for the knight to lift his sword, matching his speed and blocking the strike. The swords clash violently, the hedgehog now pushing his sword against the stranger. The stranger kicks him back to the ground, speeding towards him attempting to strike him again. The blue blur once again uses his sword to block the strike, then pulls out a dagger from under his suit. He quickly digs it deep into the strangers thigh, making him scream in pain.

The blue blur quickly kicks him off. The stranger is knocked to the ground, losing his sword in the process. He tries to reach but the blue blur steps on his arm, a crack sound following after, making the stranger scream in more pain. The knight now towers over him, dagger to his throat, his eyes full of rage.

"I'll ask again...who are you?" The grey wolf only snarls at him, showing him his fangs. The blue blur growls in response, punching him right in the temple, knocking him out. He takes a deep breath, standing up and examing the room.

He didn't notice the bodies...the bodies of his fellow knights just spread out in the room...

Great sadness clouded his eyes, looking at his fellows knights lying lifeless over the red splattered room. His eyes trace the river of blood covering the room, only for him to find the many red footprints, that lead to the door...

His eyes went wide as his pupils shrank."There's...more of them?"

* * *

_(...1)_

The busty bat finally made her way to the ballroom, now examining the ballroom with the most intense glare she should not even give on a night like this. Her eyes finally land on her bunny friend and her fox companion. The bat huffs in annoyance, making her way over to them. But just as she was about to approach them, a bell was heard in the ballroom.

_Dong..._

The sound itself silenced all of the guests, all looking around in confusion. She stops in her place, her ear twitching to the bell.

_Dong..._

The bell rings again, louder than the previous ring. Confusion set into everyone among the room. Cream looks around in confusion, then her eyes finally land on her equally confused bat friend. "Rouge!" The bat whips her head to the bunny, who was making her way to her. "Rouge...thank goodness you're here..." The bat frowns at the young maiden in front of her.

"Cream...what is going on? Who's ringing the castle bells? The hour isn't even up..." The fox makes his way to the two confused maidens.

"Is this...that shadowy person?" Further confusion sinks into the bat.

"What shadowy person?"

_Dong..._

The loud bell was heard, this time a shadowy figure was seen on the top of the stairs. All the guests in the ballroom finally laid their eyes on him. All three friends whippped their heads to the stairs. The fox and the rabbit could only stare in shock at the same figure they saw earlier.

He clears his throat. "Ladies and gentleman...we are more than honored for you to attend this evenings celebrations for our Queen's coronation anniversary." As he was speaking the fox diverts his attention, only for him to see cloaked figures starting to surround the ballroom. The fox squinted his eyes, looking closely. On one of the figures, he caught the reflection of the sword under his cloak, along with some mysterious red stains. The fox gasps catching the attention of the bat and the rabbit next to him. He whips his head to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We have to run...now..." He makes his through the crowd, dragging both the rabbit and the bat with him. They manage to escape the ballroom, leaving their guests behind.

Their escape didn't go unoticed, the shadowy figure sees them from above the staircase. He puts his focus back on the guests. "But unfortunately we are going to have to end the night early...because you see...as I am speaking right now...your queen...will no longer be your queen..." An uproar of gasps came from the crowd, further confusion setting in for the guests. "You see...the queen had some urgent business to attend to with my master, and let's just say the queen has met her end, by your new king." The cloaked figures started sheathing their swords, the sounds purposely made loud for the guests to hear. The guests noticed this and confusion is replaced with panic. They all start to huddle together, keeping away from the figures as possible.

Such panicked commotion made the figure let out such satisfied gleam from his petrifying eyes. "I'll make this as easy for you all as possible...join us and rejoice in the reign of your new king and emperor." The figure slowly makes his way down the stairs to the terrified guests. "Reject us, stay loyal to your dead queen...and well...you don't want to know what will happen next..."

One guest, an grey hedgehog with no pupils, turns his head to the shadowy figure. "We'll remain loyal to our queen, even in her death and ours..." The guests look at the blind hedgehog in great shock. The figure raises an eyebrow at the hedgehog, sheathing his sword.

"Then I'll use you as an example..." The guests scream in shock as the figure swings his sword at the blind man. However a great wind was felt through the hall as it stops in front of the blind hedgehog. All was heard was two iron, sharp swords clashing together. As the wind clears, the blue blur was seen, blocking the swinging sword to the blind hedgehog. The figure's eyes went wide, retracting his sword and taking a step back. The blue blur did not let his guard down, standing in his fighting position with both his hands on his one sword.

"ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE CASTLE! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" As that said, the ballroom doors were smashed open by the remaining knights of the castle. They all charge at the cloaked figures, letting the retreating guests run outside all of them screaming into the night sky. The blue knight charges at the figure, letting their swords clash once again.

* * *

The fox continues to drags his friends through the hallways of the castle, now hearing the clashing sounds of battle from within the ballroom. The bat forces them to turn a corner, which leads to the maid headquarters. "We have to evacuate everyone out of the castle! It's not safe here!" She kicks the doors wide open only for them to gasp at the site. All of the maids and workers in the castle were tied up with rugs covering their mouths. Inside was the red cat, whose clothes were stained red as his fur. He turns his attention to the door, only to grin at the sight.

"Looks like you got the wrong door sweetheart..." He whips out his dagger, treading closer to the three friends. The bat huffs charging at the red cat. Rouge brings a swift kick to the red cat. He quickly blocks it, using her leg to throw her against the stone wall. The fox gasps before charging himself at him. The fox throws mutiple punches to the cat, him repeatedly dodging every single swing. He punches the fox in the liver hard, making him collapse to the ground in pain. The rabbit gasps in fear, seeing both of her friends down. They both look up at the cat who turned his attention to the rabbit. Rouge gasps.

"NO! Leave her alone!" The cat whips his head back to her, a sinister smirk being thrown at her. She growls in response to his sick expression. "Don't you dare touch her..." The cat lifts up the knife.

"Or what...?" Rouge stands back up, getting into her fighting stance.

"Or you'll have to face me..." The cat gives out a loud chuckle as he turns his attention to the bat.

"I think I'll have you instead..."

* * *

Swords clash once again, Sonic and the figure going head to head with their swords clashing many times. The rest of the ballroom seemed like a bloodbath in the making. An endless battle with no seeming end. The lights themselves to be constantly flickering, with any clash that is being made. The blue blur finally manages to block the figure's swing again, this time using his dagger to point it against the figure's neck. Everyone in the room stops, now seeing the sight before them.

The figure was stunned, holding himself in place, looking at the dagger placed against his neck. The blue blur had a grin growing on his face, smirking at the figure before him.

"Perhaps you I overestimated you...maybe you're not a demonic as your appearance makes you out to be..." All was heard was a small chuckle coming out of the figure. Then the chuckle became a loud erractic laugh, that is heard echoing throughout the entire castle. The grin on the blue blur's face instantly disappears, looking at him in pure confusion. "What's so funny?" The figure looks at the blue blur intensly.

"You really think _I_ am the real threat here? Trust me, you're no match for our master..." As that said, a huge flame appears on the top of the staircase. It was that large it caught the attention of everyone in the ballroom, even temporarily blinding the knights. The figure took the opportunity to disappear out of the blue blur's grasp. The light simmers down, revealing the ebony stranger with the rose queen in his hold. The castle knights were in shock, the blue blur looking at the queen in complete disbelief.

The rose queen was being held against her will, the knife still remaining on her throat, feeling the raw heat of the ebony stranger holding her captive. A smirk appears on his face, restraining the struggling rose in his grasp. "I believe that would be checkmate..." He presses the knife deeper to the rose's throat, making her squeak in pain. "Stand down...or she dies..."

Realisation starts to sink into the knights. The blue blur looking up at his rose with the purest sadness. The queen looks down at her knight, letting a few tears show, nodding her head.

_Please...stand down..._

The blue blur drops all of his weapons, putting both of his hands up. The rest of the knights follow in unison all holding their hands up and drop their weapons. From all over the castle, the queen's subjects all met death in the cruelest ways possible. The three friends all became captured in a matter of minutes, joining the rest of the maids and workers. Silence falling on the castle, as the continued screams from the nearby villages filled the air. The kingdom now in an uproar of flames.

His subjects rounded up the knights, making them kneel down within their prison circle. The ebony stranger chuckles at this wonderful sight in front of him, loosening his hold on the rose queen.

"Glad to see you cherish the queen's life more than your own pride..." He leans into the rose's ear. "See? They would do anything for you..." He brings the queen closer to him, an arm still wrapped around her form, turning his attention to his subjects below. "Victory is ours!" His subjects let out an uproar of pure glee. The queen looks down at her own subjects in pure sadness, then looking up at the ebony stranger who has her hold. The ebony stranger turns his attention to the delicate rose in his hold, a larger smirk growing on his face. Even in times of great sadness and grief, the queen still manages to pull quite a beautiful and innocent face.

A new life, now beginning for the worse...

* * *

**Honestly this chapter was pretty hard to write, but I still managed to get it done, thank goodness XD. I was pretty busy and distracted over the past month, you know because of all the crazy stuff that's been happening here in Australia with the bushfires and the drought (don't worry I'm safe from the fires, but it is smoky as fuck here). And with Christmas with my family and other personal problems. **

**If you do want to help if you can, you can donate to the NSW Rural fire service and the different wildlife organisations. Just watch out for scammers. (Just putting this out there, we really do need help)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible. **

**Beam the hedgehog belongs to me**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out**


	7. Chapter 6: Conquered

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 6: Conquered**

_(?)_

_"What do you see Shadow?" The voice echoed through the dark room, forcing the young ebony hedgehog to open his crimson eyes. His gaze lands on the dark stranger in front of him, crossing his arms and narrow his emerald eyes at him. "What do you see?"_

_"What am I supposed to see?"_

_"Your future Shadow...what do you see in your future?" The ebony hedgehog shuts his eyes, letting himself fall into a trance. The dark stranger looks at him carefully, deep with interest. His behaviour said it all, his ears were twitching, his hands started to shake and his face kept scrunching. "What do you see?"_

_The voice forced his eyes to shoot wide open, his crimson eyes glowing brightly and his breathing heavy and unsettled. The ebony hedgehog looks down to the floor, his eyes still wide and disturbed. The stranger sees this behaviour, a slight glow emitting from his own emerald eyes. "Fascinating...out of all the men that I have served, you would have to be the most...powerful..." The stranger walks slowly to him, stopping just in front of him. Shadow lets himself rise and regains his posture, looking up to the stranger now in front of him. "None of them have succeeded on the first try...you truly are unique indeed..." The stranger crosses his arms, his eyes narrowing to Shadow. "Now tell me...what did you just see?" All focus came to Shadow now, looking at the stranger his eyes still seemingly disturbed._

_"I saw...me...I conquered everything...everything became mine..." He turns his eyes away, his focus now to the floor. "I became king...I became the emperor of the world...but at a huge cost, everything...was gone...I did that..." A satisfied chuckle came from the disturbing stranger. _

_"Yes...you will achieve your destiny..." A hand came under Shadow's chin, forcing him to look at the sinister emerald orbs staring right at him. "You cannot run from it my child...it is simply your fate. Your fate to rule the world in your burning hands..." He forces himself out of the stranger's hold, turning away from him._

_"But...I don't want to rule at the expense of others...I don't want that...everything that will happen...is because of me..." Shadow turns back, tears now rolling down his cheeks. "Why? Why Mephiles!? WHY ME!?" The stranger only pats him on the head, looking away from the child. _

_"I don't choose the Phoenix Shadow...all I do is help them achieve their destiny...and what you saw in your future, that's your destiny..." Mephiles retracts his hand from the young Shadow, a strange gleam emitting from his eyes. "To be king...to have the world at your feet...that's a _glorious _fate." He ruffles the top of Shadow's head making the child wipe his own tears, looking up at him curiously. "You need to get back to your mother...remember, this meeting is a secret between us..." The stranger makes his way over to the door. _

_"Wait..." Mephiles had his hand on the knob when the child's voice stopped him. He turns back to the child, the child now looking at him, a firm look and fierce crimson eyes staring right at him. "There was a girl, a pink hedgehog...I saw her in my future...she was everywhere..." For the first time, Mephiles finally saw the sharpest daggers the child before him could throw at an adult. "Who was she?"_

* * *

Outside of the village, within the shadows of the forest, Espio and Charmy hid in the shadows of the trees. Espio looks back, now seeing no sign of the light that chased him before. Charmy also looks back to the direction of his village, still hearing the agonising screeches of their victims and seeing the large cloud of smoke rising in the distance. Charmy could only step back, his eyes full of pain from the disturbing noises filling the air.

"I can't believe it...my whole village destroyed...my life, everything I've known is gone..." He looks up at his chameleon friend, who was still holding the child in his arms. The bee groans to himself. "Fine! Guess I have no choice but to join you two from now on..." The chameleon smirks from his friend, still looking down at the fussy infant in his arms.

"Well don't get too excited about it..." He whips his head to his bee friend. "Think of it as like the good ol' days...you know, before we went our seperate paths?" The bee rolls his eyes from the statement.

"Yeah...back when every single kingdom was stable and peaceful! Now with whatever it is destroying every kingdom, how exactly are we going to survive like 'the good ol' days'?" The chameleon looks around the forest as he ponders their next move. Then he gasps, turning to the bee with a large smirk on his face. Charmy's scowl now turned into a large glare. "No." The chameleon chuckles from his reaction. "No Espio, I know that look..."

"Come on Charmy, we haven't seen him in such a long time...I'm sure he'll be happy to see us again..." Charmy growls at his response.

"Let me correct you there..._You_...He'll be happy to see _you_...don't you remember how well we 'got along' during our adventures?" Espio picks up the satchel from the ground, now flinging it over his shoulder.

"And how old were you back then? 6? Vector's never been good with children, you know that." Espio starts to walk off deeper into the forest, but not before turning back to Charmy. "And now that you're 12, he'll definitely take you more seriously." Charmy groans from this following him deeper into the forest.

"Fine...let's go to Vector...but just because I don't want to be left behind..."

"Good, you can start by being useful and holding her..." Espio passes the infant to Charmy, catching him off guard. Charmy looks down at the wolf pup in disbelief. She giggles at him, while reaching her arms out for him. He groans, holding the baby to his chest.

"By the way...do we just call her 'the baby' or does she have a name?" Espio reaches into the satchel, taking out a wooden baby bottle. He throws it to Charmy, making him catch it.

"Princess Sapphire, that's her name..." Charmy blinks at the name while feeding the baby the bottle.

"Sapphire? Oh no...that's...problematic. We'll be caught if keep calling her by that..." The chameleon scoffs.

"Well, Alicia was the one that named her, so I didn't have the heart to change it..." The bee shakes his head.

"No, no that's the wrong mindset here. If they know she's a royal, they'll kill her without hesitation, you said so yourself. I'm sorry, but her name's gotta go. And you know that..." They both stop in their place, the bee looking at his friend sternly. "What's more important? Your dead queen or her very much alive baby daughter?" The young infant looks up at Espio, now reaching her arms for him while giggling. Her sapphire eyes were once again sparkling with such innocence, once again holding Espio captive in her gaze.

The chameleon could not help but take the baby from his friend's arms, lifting her up in the air as he fully examines her. She starts to whine a bit, still reaching her arms out to him, now getting more impatient for the embrace of the chameleon. He gives out a small chuckle from her expression, holding her close to his chest. She snuggles into his chest, now starting to fall asleep. He rubs her back, his thoughts all over the place for this infant.

All he could think was how much of a miracle it was that he managed to keep her alive, just like he promised her...

His eyes lit up, now hugging the infant close to him. "Miracle...from now on her name is Miracle..." His bee friend could only look slightly weirded out by his behaviour before shrugging.

"Fine...Miracle the Wolf it is..."

* * *

_She is no one Shadow...just another obstacle in your path..._

Those words continued to echo in his mind. He turns his attention to the rose queen who remained in his hold, now fully under his control. She didn't dare look at him, nor anyone else in the ballroom. Her head hanging low, her ears drooped in defeat and silently shedding tears completely hidden from everyone else. Such depressing behaviour emitting from the pink hedgehog.

The scene itself looked rather...pathetic to him...and he thought nothing further of it...

He turns his attention back to the ballroom, now seeing his subjects gather up the last remaining captives of the castle. The blue blur himself could only hang his head in shame, only looking down at the ground he is forced to kneel on. Cream and Tails had been forced to kneel right next to him, the fox looking at his blue friend in worry. Nearby, Rouge had been forced to kneel in a different group away from her friends, she has no choice but to watch them from a distance. The fox scootches himself closer to his best friend, bowing his head down and looking up, forcing Sonic to face his fox friend. Tails gives him a small smile. "Hey buddy...I don't think now is the right time to sulk..." The blue blur didn't respond, the somber look remaining still on his face. He looks away, his head still hanging low. Tails leans back up, still looking at his friend. "Sonic...these things happen, there's nothing you could have done to prevent this..." The blue knight turns back to his friend, his face now full of agony.

"No...I could've prevented all of this...I never should've let her dance with...**_him_**..." He then looks up, to the ebony stranger on the staircase, the pink queen still in his arms. The fox followed his gaze, seeing the ebony stranger himself, now being approached by the dark shadowy figure.

Shadow turns his attention to his dark mentor, still keeping a tight grip on the queen. "Well done Shadow...and here I was getting worried that the plan might not work..." His mentor then turning his attention to the queen herself. "But your prediction on the queen turned out to be correct...seduction was the right way to let her guard down..."

_Seduction_...That word alone made the queen whip her head to his mentor, complete disbelief has now grown on her already somber face. Then that disbelief, turned to pure anger...She growls at him, glaring sharp daggers at him. The mentor could only chuckle in response.

"I guess it's true that virgin queens are untamed animals..." He turns his attention back to Shadow. "All the more reason to get rid of her my boy..." The thought made a smirk grow on the ebony hedgehog's face, now keeping an even tighter grip on her. She winces from this, the pain now starting to sink into her.

"I admit, I'm tempted by your suggestion Mephiles...she is the only thing stopping me from gaining full power over this kingdom..." He glances at the wincing female in his hold, now taking the opportunity to examine her from head to toe. Lovely curves, cute and innocent face, perky and slightly plump breasts and well-rounded hips to complete the mix on her slim figure. In his eyes, her figure was like seeing his dreams become a reality. He brings her close to him, roughly lifting her chin up to his. She gasps from this action, staring at him not knowing what to do. A large smirk forms on his face, finding her expressions amusing. "...but it'd be such a shame to throw this beautiful virgin flower into the trash, completely unused...such a waste to do so..." With his words and the attention he has on her, Mephiles green eyes start to narrow at the dangerous hedgehog.

"But Shadow, if you are to focus on your future conquests, you have to kill her now..." She turns her attention to Mephiles, obviously not liking the words she had just heard. Shadow scoffs from the statement.

"I believe her fate is up for me to decide..." Shadow pulls himself away from her, turning his attention to his mentor. "Trust me..." He turns his attention back to the gathered captives. "Once I grow tired of her, I'll kill her..." The queen could only scoff to herself, hearing them speak about her like she isn't present at all. Even she didn't like where the new king's thoughts were heading.

"But..." Shadow turns back to him, his eyes now glowing bright red.

"No buts...if you said in the past she is no one...then she is no one, just another obstacle..._I'll_ decide when to kill her...**_understand_**?" The sentence itself made the pink hedgehog look at him in shock. Mephiles takes a step back, bowing to him.

"Of course...if you say so, my king. I won't doubt your word..." He leans back up, his green eyes now narrowing at him. "...but must I remind you what happened to your _predessesor_." Shadow only raises an eyebrow at the statement. He turns his attention back to the captives, he walks to them dragging the stunned queen along.

"Then I'll gladly do what he never could..." Those cold words that escaped from his mouth, sent all of the relief to his dark mentor. Mephiles could only give out a cruel laugh while watching him walk away.

"Finally...he delivered someone _worthy_..."

As they walk away from him, the queen looks up at Shadow, now glaring daggers at him. "So you knew about me before this?" The grip on her tightens again, making her wince in pain. All she heard was the snarl that sent shivers down her spine.

"Such a smart little lady..." He chuckles darkly at the thought, before the venomous voice came back. "But I don't believe I gave you permission to speak little flower...You are my prisoner now...you'll only speak when I say you can speak..." She growls at him, turning away from his cruel gaze on her.

A large smirk once again appears on his face. This satisfying sight for him to see, her completely submitting to his dominance over her. Made him all the more riled up, for his pleasing decision to be known to the kingdom.

They finally stop in front of the captives, forcing everyone to turn their eyes to the ebony stranger before them. All her friends are shocked, to see the pink queen in his hold, seeing her wince from the dark stranger's harsh grip. The blue bur could only growl under his breath, glaring daggers at the stranger in front of them. The ebony hedgehog scoffs, his crimson eyes now giving away harsh gazes at his captives.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am so pleased that you could make it here...on your knees to your new King!" He yanks the queen's arm, holding her in front of him. "And behold...your virgin Queen..." He shoves her, making her fall to the ground. The harsh impact made her let out a huge cry in pain. Her rabbit friend gasps seeing this, tempted to run to her aid. The rose queen slightly lifts herself, now sitting on the ground, rubbing her arm in pain. The ebony stranger walks behind her, kneeling behind and leans into her ear. "I've got a lovely surprise for you my little flower...you'll _love_ this..."

_That voice...how could a gorgeous voice like his, belong to a cold-hearted monster..._

She takes a deep breath, only for her to be grabbed by her long quills making her scream in pain. The captives let an uproar of gasps fill the room from his actions. The ebony hedgehog yanks her quills up, forcing the queen to stand up. She starts to shake from the sudden pull, until his strong arms wrap around her, pulling her to his toned chest. He leans into her neck, letting himself breath in her scent.

"I don't think I'll get enough of your scent sweetheart...you truly are a rose..." The queen could only look away in shame, avoiding his gaze. He leans away, looking at the shocked captives. He even spots the blue blur in the front, looking like the epitome of anger at this point. He gives him small smirk. "Unfortunately since I am king now...your beautiful queen here, will have to go..." Then his eyes grew dark, holding the queen close to himself. "To the afterlife that is..."

"NO!" The familiar scream caught the attention of the two hedgehogs. The cream rabbit couldn't help but let tears escape from her, holding her face in shame as she sobs into her hands. The sobs from the young rabbit only made the queen even more more pain, seeing her best friend see her like this. How could she be so weak-willed against this monster.

"Or...there is an alternative here..." He glances at the pink queen in his arms, a huge smirk on his face. "She will be able to live...but no longer as queen. She will become a servant here, and will work with the other maids in this castle. She'll clean, she'll cook, whatever servants do in the castle." The pink hedgehog stares at him in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckles at her expression, impressed she is smarter than he thought. "But there is a catch..." He hand on the queen travels from her waist to her shoulder, which he proceeds to pull down one sleeve of her dress. She sees this and gasps, immiediately struggling to get out of his grip. He tightens his grip on her, making her stay still in his hold.

She looks up at him, her eyes now beginning to water with tears. Her eyes were begging, begging him for mercy. But her begging eyes were met with a harsh crimson glare. He snarls at her, now pulling down her dress, completely ripping it. She was now exposed to everyone, the captives completely horrified from his actions. She screams, now covering herself as much as possible, curling herself into a ball. His eyes just stared at her, his eyes taking in her nude body as much as possible.

"The catch...she becomes my sex servant from now on..." After those words filled the room, it was replaced with pure horror. The captives let out an uproar of horrified gasps. The blue blur was trying to restrain himself from killing him right then and there, Tails doing his best to calm him down. Cream couldn't help but look at her with pure sadness in her eyes, more tears swelling up in her eyes. The queen herself, her face spoke all of the necessary words.

Disbelief, horror, shock and pure disgust ran through her thoughts. This monster was now considering making her his own personal 'fun' toy. She already knew he lustfully wanted her, and she even considered giving him what he wanted. But never under these circumstances...

The ebony chuckles, and leans down to the exposed queen. "Honestly, I like this option better than killing you my dear. You give the best kisses little rose..."

_Kiss_...Her disbelief was clear on her face. She of course could not deny that the kiss she shared with Shadow was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. But it was seconds before she found out his true colours.

Everything that had happened leading up to this moment, and now this, has led her to her final straw. She snapped. The next thing that happens made everyone's eyes go wide out of their sockets.

_Slap_

She steps away from him, staying far away from him as possible. That action alone made the room fall silent, even the king's subjects looked shocked from the queen's actions. She didn't care, she glared daggers at him, while covering herself the best she can. "If you think I'll let you degrade me like that, you are wrong. I prefer **_death_**." The dark stranger didn't respond, his face was impossible to read, still holding his face in the place where her red handmark was. Everyone looked worried, even his subjects seemed terrified on his response.

Until light laughter was heard. Then it turned to amused laughter coming from the king. She stares at him in disbelief, now unable to predict his next actions. Silence now fills the room, the king now has stopped laughing. He had crossed both his arms and was looking down at the floor.

"I knew liked you for a reason." He chuckles now lifting his head to hers. Her eyes went wide when her eyes met his glowing crimson gaze. "But your request can be arranged..." He snaps his fingers. His subjects grab their swords, pointing them at the captives. The captives give out different shrieks of fear, panic starting to set into all of them. Horror came to the queen now, she steps back from the captives until she ended up in the arms of the monster himself. He holds a strong grip on her, his hands on her chin making her face the captives. "What's the matter my little flower...I thought you prefered death..." She starts to breathe heavily to herself, her eyes wide at the scene in front of her.

All of the captives had swords held against them, one move and the surrounding captives would be dead. The king finally lays his eyes on the cream rabbit. "That rabbit girl...kill her first..." The queen screams terrified as she struggles out of his grip, tears now starting to appear in her eyes. The rabbit shrieks as she was grabbed harshly by one of the guards, forcing her on her feet. Tails tries to grab her, but was stopped when a sword was held against him. The rabbit was dragged right in front of the queen. The guards holds the blade to the rabbit's throat, hold her still in her grip. The queen had complete agony on her face, she turns to the king.

"Please don't kill her! You can kill me, but please not anyone else!" The king raises his eyebrow at her.

"You said you prefer death...you never specified on who or how many will face death..." Tears start falling down her face, her eyes staring at him begging for mercy.

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU, STOP THIS MADNESS! PLEASE!" The male hedgehog leans into her ear.

"Or what? What use will they be of me if you're gone..." More sobs came from the queen, she looks at her rabbit friend. The blade still on her throat, new tears of fear forming on her innocent face.

In order to stop this madness, to throw away her pride. If it meant protecting her friends...her own decision was made...

A defeated sob came from the queen, now turning back to the king. "Fine...I'll be your...sex servant..." A grin forms on his cruel face. He turns to his guard.

"Release her..." The guard throws the rabbit to the ground, her friend now just recovering from her near-death. The queen looks down at her sadly, as the king starts to snake his arms around her nude form. "I knew you wouldn't let your own servants meet their end..." He places his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. Her face was filled with defeat, now looking up at him with such a somber look. The king did not give a clear expression, instead he softly planted his lips on hers. He forces his tongue in her, and she barely gave a fight, just being still. He pulls away, now pulling her nude form closer to his body. He turns to his subjects. "Take them to the dungeon, I'll decide what to do with them later..." He looks down at the rabbit, still recovering from her experience. "Rabbit girl..." She looks up at him, her eyes still filled with trauma. "From now on you will take care of this little flower. Bathe her, dress her, feed her when I say you can...understand?" The girl nods, still kneeling on the ground. He turns to the guard. "Take her to the others..."

The guard picks up the rabbit and drags her out of the ballroom. She looks back to her friend, and she had never seen such sadness on her queen's face before. The king turns to the queen in his arms. He takes the tiara off of her head, lifting her chin up to him. "From now on, you are no longer queen. You will be my mistress until you fulfill my satisfaction. Do you understand my flower?" The young rose only looks at him, her begging eyes staring into his unforgiving gaze.

"Please keep a promise to me then...once you grow tired of me, please only kill me. I cannot bare to see my subjects face death because of me. Please spare them, and kill only me. Promise me..." He only gazes down at her, thoughts running through his mind. Then he lifts his hand, and signs a cross over his chest.

"I cross my heart, I promise I will kill only you..." He then proceeds to walk off deeper into the castle, roughly dragging the nude queen along with him. She knew exactly what was going to happen now.

She lost her castle, she lost her kingdom, she lost her pride. She fears what she'll lose next...

* * *

**Intense I know, thought the content in this chapter was kinda hard to tackle. I can't imagine the next chapter (sweatdrops)...anyways thanks for reading. Btw Charmy is a mood I swear XD**

**Miracle (or Sapphire) the Wolf belongs to me**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out**


	8. Chapter 7: Broken

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature sex content (honestly you should have known that from the summary), if you don't like this kind of stuff...not really my problem just skip till the line then...**

* * *

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

The former queen was shoved onto her own bed, her scrambling away from her cruel master. She could only look back in fear of the powerful king just standing by the edge of the bed, his hungry gaze looking over his prey. All she could do was sit and wait for his next instructions.

She must keep reminding herself, she is no longer a queen...She is his whore now...

She had agreed to be so, for her people and her friends. He has every right to violate her as such. That was the deal and his promise to her...

She could only hope that he would stick by his word...it was only fair...

She sits up on the bed, on her knees she bows to the dark king before her. "I am in your hands now my king...how would you like to be pleased?..." Such words she never thought would leave her own lips. The dark king was silent, his expression as cold as ever to the young rose before him. He only removes his coat, belt and tunic, leaving him only in his trousers. He steps out of his shoes, just standing at the edge of the bed.

"Rise yourself little flower and crawl to me." The young rose lifts herself up, now looking at the surprising sight in front of her. The king was built, she could almost see every toned muscle through his dark fur. He truly was handsome from head to toe. A small blush couldn't help but rise to the young rose, she had almost forgotten he was a cruel tyrant.

_Almost_

She swallows the lump in her throat, now crawling to the king as ordered. The action made his lips twitch upward, the seductive sight of the gorgeous queen nicely making her way to him fueled his lust-driven hunger. He scans her curves even more until she finally stops in front of him, now sitting up and looking up at him.

Her gaze was innocent to the core, temptation was eating away at him even more. All the more reason to make things simple for tonight, not wanting to ruin her innocence so soon.

He places a palm on her cheek, making her pink blush turn red from the action. "Tonight will be simple little flower, after all so much has been done today you'll want to rest for the next days to come." His gaze was still cold and full of lust, she couldn't help but shiver under his powerful gaze. "I'll be merciful tonight...only because you accepted my proposition and saved your subjects...but the next few days..." He wraps his hand around her chin pulling her up to his face. She yelps from the forcive pull, she could feel his hungry breath on her delicate cheek.

He quickly closed the gap between them, forcing his tongue in her. She didn't resist and could only stay still as his tongue explores her. He pulls away, making sure to leave a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. "I'll ravish you for all the beauty and lust you hold little flower...by the time I'm done with you..." She gasps as his hand starts to graze her womanhood. His forces his fingers past her lips and plays with her clit. "You'll never be the same queen you once were before. You'll be begging for me the fuck you, you'll truly be _my_ little whore."

She lets out a small yelp, shameful of the chilling pleasure that ran throughout her lower body. She leans on him and allows him to continue rubbing her, now feeling heat rising in her lower regions. She closed her eyes, her face completely flushed with red, and keeping her voice supressed, preventing him from hearing any signs of pleasure coming from her.

This monster did not deserve to hear her lustfilled cries...

But her body screamed the exact opposite to the dark king, her lightly rocking hips, her heavy breathing and her heavily flushed face showed him exactly what he wanted to see. He could now feel the wet heat now pooling over his fingers as he continued to play with her. The sight of her and the feeling of her heat only made the smirk come to him sooner than he expected.

Virgin queens truly did need to be tamed...

He is now certain he is ready for her to return the favour. But of course, he must finish his job. Using only one finger, he finally inserts it deep into her womanhood. The action made her eyes go wide and a moan escapes from her. Her eyes are now visible to him, incredibly hazy. He finally heard her cry, cry for more. He supresses a growl that almost escaped, now clearly liking the vision in front of him. He kisses her, forcing his tongue in her, as he pumps his finger in and out of her own little flower.

The faster he worked, the wetter she became. The wetter she became, the more shame she begins to feel. Her pleasure and her moans came with a huge cloud of shame over her. She finally kissed him back, the shame still at the back of her mind. She explores him with her own tongue, more shame builds in her. Once she pulled away and lets this monster hear her cries of pleasure, the shame was unbearable.

She was never a whore, she was a queen...

She was never this hungry for lust, she was a virgin waiting for love...

She never loved this monster, she loved her knight in shining armour...

The tears of shame started to appear in her eyes, through her moans of pleasure from this monster. Despite the crazed lust in the room, despite the wet heat building up from him, despite the fact she is almost close to her own climax.

Nothing could cover up the devastation in her heart.

Her moans became louder, the heat starting to reach its limit within her. Just one huge thrust from his finger was enough, she screams out in pleasure as she releases herself onto his hand. Soon...that scream turned into a sob. More tears started to appear in her eyes, her womanhood was still twitching from excitement, creating even further depression for the pink rose.

The dark king pulls his finger out of her, seeing the delicious sight of her juices glazing his fingers and palm. He then turns his attention on the pink hedgehog herself, now seeing her wrap herself in a ball of shame from her own orgasm. He frowns at the sight, not wanting to be done with her yet. He grabs her long quill yanking her out of the ball.

She shrieks in pain, now being forced to sit up once again. She looks up at him, fear clear in her teary eyes. His gaze was still cold towards her, but she saw another emotion within him that is unrecognisable...

Was it...?

_Excitement...?_

Her eyes went wide from this, her eyes now travelled to his crotch, and the huge bulge now appears in front of her. The chill went up her spine, now looking up at the dark king. His lips twitched upwards, looking strangely impressed. "I'm glad you figured it out little flower...you need to return the favour..."

_That was his plan from the beggining..._

She starts to breathe heavily, continuing to stare at his bulging crotch, eyes wide with disgust. But then again, she should've saw this coming. She takes a deep breath, now putting both of her hands on the helm of his trousers.

_A deal is a deal...as long as I do my part, he'll keep his promise...this is for my people and my kingdom...I am his whore_

She pulls down the trousers, now watching his erect member spring out free to her. Her face turns full red from the sight of it, taking in the detail and the size of his member. Being a virgin, she has never seen the male organ, she had always wondered what it truly looked like. She has to snap out of her virgin shock, she does not want to keep him waiting. She looks up at the dark king, he looked smug from her clear red face. In her mind, she rolls her eyes, he was clearly being proud of his own member. Even more thoughts went through her head, wondering how it could even fit inside of her, and more importantly if it would harm her in the future.

_Focus...do not keep him waiting..._

She takes another deep breath, now placing her hand over his member. She gasps when her fingers barely touched each other, now blushing full red from this. She slowly begins to start stroking his manhood, feeling part of the organ she could feel. She looks up at the dark king, she could see him starting to contain himself as he watches her. It was clearly working. She begins to increase her speed, now using both of her hands to stroke him even more. She could even start to see some small white liquid emitting from his tip.

The dark king, while enjoying the handjob, was starting to get impatient. He grabs the back of her head, making her stop in confusion, and then he plunges his member into her mouth. Her eyes went wide from this action, she was starting to lose her own composure. She already felt shame from her own earlier orgasm.

She didn't need to feel shame for this...

She felt him starting to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, his tip reaching the back of her throat each time. With every thrust his made, the more she starts to lose control of her own emotions. She has to get back in charge. She places her hands on his hips stopping his thrusts, but that was met with the deepest thrust he made to her, making her eyes bulge out of her own sockets. He deepthroats the queen, now seeing the lustful haze coming back to her eyes again.

He grins at this, pulling out of her mouth again before plunging it deep again. "Getting hot from our deepthroat, little flower?" Her response was muffled, but it sounded like a muffled moan to him.

Lust was starting to come back to her, and it was there her emotions came back to haunt her...

Once again...she felt like a true whore...not from being pleasured, but from pleasuring the other...

Her womanhood started to twitch in excitement, now hungry for his fingers once again. Heat started to build up within her, now covering up the already juice-filled lips of her flower. Her moans were muffled from his thrusting member, her tongue exploring every single detail of his huge organ. Her eyes were looking up at the king himself, her gaze was now hazy with lust once again. This only made his own fire build up within him as well, now struggling to supress his pleasurable grunts.

Just the sight of him starting to lose himself was enough for the flower to become even more wet...

He might just fulfill his promise to her afterall...

But never without consequence...

The more pleasure she makes him feel, the more tears of shame start to return. Was this truly what she would become? What is to happen when she encounters true intercourse? Would she still be hungry for this lust?

He was right...she'll never be the same again...

A few more thrusts and one deepthroat later, he finally releases. He pulls his member out of her mouth and sprays his own fire all over her. As soon as his cum reaches her skin, all of the pleasure she felt was gone in an instant...

Even the delicious taste of his heat could not compare to the disgust she feels from his own semen sprayed all over her...

To her, it was a disgusting sight. To him, it was a delicious sight. Even through her disgust, he could still see the lust-filled hazy eyes, the now wet pool underneath her and the red blush remaining on her face. His own cum covering her face was the cherry on top. He places his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Prepare yourself for the next few days little flower...you'll never feel this pleasure ever again..."

From that every sentence, a chill went up her spine as her eyes went wide. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips, before pulling herself away from her and starts to dress himself.

She starts to breathe heavily from his declaration, her eyes still wide and her heartbeat increasing every minute.

_You'll never feel this pleasure ever again..._

She should've known. A few tears came down her face, now turning her back on the dark king dressing himself. She curls herself into a ball, letting herself sob out the tears of shame. She should've known than to go along with it, she should've known he would make her feel pleasure on purpose.

**She should've known...**

All she could do was sob into her own wet bed sheets, feeling even more shame for letting herself be engulfed into such a sinful sensation...

She's not a whore, she's a queen...

She doesn't look for lust, she looks for love...

She hates this monster, she loves her blue knight...

She is now certain of her thoughts on her own identity now. As long as she repeats those words in her head, she'll never truly be broken...

Now all she can do is wait, until her best and most innocent friend will come and see her like this. In such a shameful position, after such a shameful act, just for her own shameful lust...

* * *

Despite the number of prisoners in the dungeons, none of them muttered a single word. Some rats would run by letting out some squeaks, the darkness was engulfing everyone and the guards themselves set some uncomfortable sights on the maids in the dungeons. Rouge in particular seemed to be considered eye candy to the new guards in the dungeons. She only huffs and refuse them any eye contact, but shivers still ran down her spine feeling the hungry eyes of them on her. The cream rabbit was lucky enough to be in a dungeon right next to her twin-tailed fox friend. The only thing he can do was hold her hand through the bars of the cells. He turns to her, seeing her still shaken up from the earlier events with the queen. He squeezes her hand, making her turn to him. "Are you still okay?" She swallows a rather large lump in her throat before nodding.

"I guess...I'm just relieved that Amy is okay...so far..." In the same cell as his best friend, the blue blur was impatiently tapping his foot while leaning on the bars of the cell.

"You don't think...that the new 'king' is..." He didn't ever want to think about finishing the sentence. Just the sight of the dark king laying his filthy hands on his queen was enough to get his quills ruffled. He could never forget the face of agony and defeat on her face, after she forcively accepted his stomach-churning proposition.

He was not the only one who became uncomfortable with the thought. Cream herself pulls her had away from her friend, not wanting to think about her best friend's new 'position'. Tails himself frowns from the thought. "He is." He lifts his head up to his blue friend. "He never hesitated on killing us, he won't hesistate what he plans to do with her." Growls was heard from the blue blur.

"I'll kill him, I don't how but I'll kill him." Everyone could gaze at him with pure defeat on their faces. Even his best friend had no hope with his declaration. Sonic steps away from the bars and walks deeper into the cell. "That's a promise, I'll be the one to kill him. I don't care how. I don't care if it will take me years, but he will not get away with this." His best friend could only look up at him slightly amused.

"Sure thing Sonic, good luck with that." The dungeon doors open, revealing the red cat. He travels to the cell, pointing to the rabbit.

"You! You know what to do." A large shiver went up her spine, as her eyes looked purely grim. She stands up and starts being escorted out of the dungeon. Everyone could only look at each other confused, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The dungeons were still quiet, everyone still waiting for the young rabbit to return. The fox even more focused on the door than anyone else, now his foot was tapping his impatience. Until finally, the door opened. The young rabbit returned with red teary eyes, and who followed made every prisoner rise to their feet.

It was the queen herself, now dressed in regular servant clothing. She didn't dare look at anyone, instead keeping her eyes to the ground as she is escorted to her cell. She ends up in the cell right next to that of the blue hedgehog and the fox. The blue blur quickly turns to the bars of where his queen is being kept.

"My lady? Ames?" She lifts her head up at him, her eyes now truly unrecognisable to him. This made him look at her with shock, his grip on the bars tightening. "What did he do to you..." She finally turns her whole body to the blue blur, tears now appearing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm still a virgin...but it won't last very long..." Everyone gasps in shock from the statement. Cream could only hug her best friend from the side and holds the queen's hand.

"Amy...no matter I saw in that room...you're still the queen to me...losing your virginity will never change that, your reign is not based on intercourse..." Amy smiles to her best friend, hugging her back.

"I know that my friend...I'm more concerned that life will never be the same again..." She pulls away from Cream, now turning her attention to everyone in the dungeons. "I only ask that you obey him...he is not someone to be underestimated...he is truly dangerous...but I have guaranteed your safety." Everyone starts whispering to each other, confusion setting further into the room. She takes a deep breath, wiping her tears away. "I also ask, that no matter what happens, do not attempt to revolt for my sake. Do not even think about rescuing me." The more words leave her, the more heartbroken everyone seems to feel. "My fate has already been decided...and I agreed to it. I'm doing it for my kingdom and for everyone of you...it is my job as your queen. Do not let my sacrifice go to waste when the time comes..." She turns to the blue blur, and gives him a small smile. "Sonic...I just want you to know...that I had my eye on you to be my king..."

His eyes went wide, his heart breaking with every word. The pink rose walks up to the bars, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll always love you Sonic the Hedgehog..."

Within the most bitter atmosphere in the room, everyone's faces were filling with tears with the future fate of their queen. Cream sobs into her hands, Tails trying to console her through the bars that seperate them. Rouge herself also couldn't help but let out a few tears, even letting one sob escape. Sonic could only look at her with sad eyes, placing his hand on her cheek as well.

She had forgotten what true love felt...this is what she truly wanted...

Knowing their final days could be over soon, they share a kiss through the bars, not wanting to let each other go...

* * *

**Fun fact, I have written sex scenes before, but this is the first time I've actually done a sex scene with Shadamy. So really this is a first for me, I hope I did fine, well not too fine, I still needed to add those bitter thoughts in her head.**

**Oh yeah, also forgot about the bonus scenes of Sonamy as well (I like Sonamy, they're cute :3). It's still Shadamy though, just taking it slow and building it up, just early days at the moment people, early days...**

**Anyways hope you...somewhat like this chapter...**

**Oh...and there will be a time skip...in fact there would be a lot of them...just something to take note of...**

**I'm rambling to much, have a good day...**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Adaption

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 8: Adaption**

Metal bangs were heard throughout the dungeon, disturbing the prisoners from their restless sleep. The new guards banged their metal batons against the bars, shouting for the prisoners to get up. The cells opened one by one, prisoners being dragged out by their numbers. It didn't take long for the pink rose and her bunny friend to leave with the masses. Her eyes darted back and forth in the crowd, looking for her blue knight among the masses. The doors opened, forcing her eyes to see finally see the sunlight come back to her.

She had never felt more relieved to see the new light of day, even if it meant seeing what is to come to her formers subjects and friends. The hand she held, belonging to her rabbit friend, squeezed tighter as the anticipation runs their throats dry. They now traveled onto the courtyard, the entrance to the castle just ahead of them. The pink rose could even see some large horse carriages at the entrance. Anticipation was weighing on her shoulders even more now, now returning the tightening grip of her friend in her hand.

They were all forced to seperate into two different groups by gender, forming rows of prisoners. It was in this position she could finally see her blue knight standing out amonst the male crowd. Her cream friend could also see them, but her attention mainly focused on her twin-tailed friend. One guard came out signalling one row of the female group to follow him. They could only watch that one row follow him and disappear around the corner.

And then went the next row, and the next, and the next. Her row was next, she looks around trying to see some familiar faces. She looks back, and she sees Rouge in the very last row of the female group. Her eyes finally met hers, anxiousness growing on both of their faces. They could only give each other reassuring smiles, anticipating her fate to be decided by the new King. Cream pulls on her arm, making the former queen turn to her. Cream signals her eyes to the blue blur staring at her from across the courtyard. Though the sadness was clear in his eyes, a reassuring smile was also all he could give her. The smile made her heart wrench each further, placing her hand over her heart. The pink rose turns away from him, squeezing her dress and holding back tears. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, letting herself relax under the pressure weighing on her. She finally opens her eyes, now looking more undeterred from the situation than before. Never letting herself break even further than she already has.

She knows who she really is...and no King is going to make her think otherwise...

Her row was finally called upon, she couldn't even look back at her subjects. She just follows the guard around the corner, to a large table where some of the previously called prisoners were still lined up in front. The former queen could only look at her friend, both full of confusion. They both couldn't help but be lined up and wait till their finally approach the desk. The closer to the table they get, the more they could hear what was going to happen.

The girls had to state their names, they had to state their skills, and finally they are given jobs. Some girls were to work as maids or servants, some are to work as cooks, some are to work as seamstresses, and the last job of all made them turn their stomachs upside down. Some girls were put into prostitution, and it was not based on skill, but on looks. Just a few girls left until the queen herself finally gets to the table. She already knows what her job was going to be, and Cream's job seems to already be established. She guessed they just needed her on the records. Now there was only one girl in front, and she could see who she was going to speak to. A green hedgehog with strange scars on his abdomen. She blinks suprised as his looks were strikingly alike to that of the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. But judging by the lewd comments he made to the girl in front of her, she figured his personality will be the exact opposite. The green hedgehog dismisses the girl in front of her, but his eyes went wide in interest on who was next in line.

"Well would you look at that...it's the former queen herself..." He stands up revealing to be the exact same height to her blue knight. He walks around the table to instead look at her body up and down. "Don't mind if I look at ya..." He whistles to himself his eyes now laying still on her round backside. Already, the former queen feels herself getting extremely uncomfortable with this man. Ironically, not even the new king himself could make her this uncomfortable. He chuckles already knowing she is getting tense. "What's the matter pinky? Not warmin' up to me?" He grabs her chin and lifts it forcing her to look up at him. "Ya know, when you slapped him yesterday it really turned me on...the King is one lucky bastard to have ya hot stuff..." She winces watching him lean closer to her. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharin' ya one day pinky..." She gasps horrified from the thought. She wriggles herself out of his grip and steps away from him cautiously. His demeaner didn't sit right with her at all. It was different to the dark king, this man was all kinds of...wrong. He chuckles again amusement clear in his eyes. "I like ya already pinky..."

He was about to step forward until a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks back to see familiar crimson eyes looking right at him. "That's enough fooling around Scourge, hurry up and register her..." Scourge bows to the dark king.

"Of course your majesty..." He walks back around the table preparing the paperwork. A deep sigh of relief escaped from her, somewhat relieved that the king himself forced Scourge away from her. She really didn't want to know what would have happened if he didn't. The former queen was finally able to get herself registered, and just as she suspected, her job as a castle maid remained the same. Along with the fact that she is King Shadow's whore till death. As soon as she was done, the king himself places his arm around her shoulder, guiding her away from the group. The action startled her, and she looks at him in confusion. She looks back at the girls, and sees that Cream was now doing her registration. Cream glances at the queen with worry before turning her attention back to Scourge. She looks up at the King with a raise eyebrow.

"So you're not going to pull my quills...or yank my tail...or break my arm?" The dark king scoffs from the question.

"You speak too much little flower...You're not my prisoner anymore, you're my whore now. I prefer my whores unharmed. Besides, I wanted every idiot in there to know that you are my whore and mine alone." The thought really didn't sit well for the pink rose, now narrowing her eyes at him.

"So you're the possesive type." A small smile forms on the dark king's face.

"You really are begging me to punish you..." But the frown returns to his face. "But yes...I don't like sharing my toys..." He stops forcing her to stop in her place. He places his hand on her cheek making her look up at him. "Especially not you little flower..." More relief came to her, now knowing she had to deal with only one psychopath, not many. He gives her deep kiss, forcing his tongue in her. After what happened with Scourge earlier, she felt more comfortable returning the kiss this time.

Only this time...

They pull away a trail of saliva escaping both of them. He kissed leans to her again and kisses her forehead this time. "I like it when you're obedient to me..." He pulls away from her and walks off to the castle. Walking past the king towards her was Cream looking relieved to see her.

"That's the first time I've seen you two together without him hurting you." Cream runs up to her and grabbing her arm. "That kiss didn't make you uncomfortable did it?!" The former queen could only shake her head in response.

"Of course not..." The former queen's ears lay down as she watches the dark king walk off into the distance. "He just clarrified he wasn't going to harm me anymore, not unneccessarily though." They both walk back to stand by the registration desk in anticipation for Rouge. Cream looks back up at Amy.

"By the way...I think it's a good idea to stay away from that green hedgehog..." They both look at the green hedgehog who was still registering the female prisoners. "I really didn't like the way he spoke to you...I mean I don't like what the new king is doing to you either, but this man...I don't know I just want you to stay away from him as far as possible..." The pink rose couldn't help but take a few steps back away from the dangerous man.

"I can't help but agree..." And finally, they see the final row approach the desk. And in the final row, Rouge was seen among them. Now all they can do is wait, for the fate of their friend. With each girl that goes, the more pressure the albino bat could feel on her shoulders. With every step she takes, the more uncertainty and thoughts filled her head. To the point where she could only hear her thoughts. She reaches closer and closer to the desk, swallowing the huge lump formed in her throat. Only three girls are left until her turn, then her fate will be decided. Her eyes then finally land on the queen and her fellow lady in waiting. She could see they were both holding their breath for her fate. She gives them a small smile, before finally turning to the front. The last girl was soon dismissed, forcing Rouge to approach the desk.

And once again, the hungry eyes of the green hedgehog came back. A sickening grin grew on his face making the bat uncomfortable. "Fuckin' hell, we got a smokin' hot one here..." He turns his eyes on the registration form. "And what's your name beautiful?" The bat inwardly rolled her eyes at the man.

"Rouge the Bat." A dark chuckle escapes him grinning at him.

"Oh I think that's all we need right here..." He stands up using his finger to lift her chin up to me. "Hope you ain't a virgin sweetheart..." Her eyes went wide from the suggestion.

"Excuse me?" He sits back down, finishing her registration.

"I think we're done here..." He snaps his fingers to the guards next to him. "Guards...take her to the prostitution carriage..." Cream and Amy both gasp horrified from the news. Both guards grab Rouge from the group and escort her to the entrance. She looks back at the two and gives them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry girls! I'm no stranger to this...I will okay! We'll see each other soon again!" But on the inside, her heart was breaking. It was true, she was no stranger to sex. In fact she had a few sex partners while she was working in the castle, but this was another level in itself. She will never be respected again. She could only wave them goodbye until she disppears out of their sight.

The pink rose could only stare in shock, while the rabbit holds her face in her hands and sobs. All they could do was hope, hope that their friend would return to them one day.

* * *

A few hours have passed and everyone has gone their seperate ways to do their jobs. Rouge and the other girls who were forced into prostitution had left the castle a while ago, their destination unknown. Tails himself was also forcively seperated from everyone, as his work as a blacksmith was mainly located in the village. It was a hard goodbye he and Cream had to endure. The infamous blue blur had his title stripped, and was now forced to work as a laborer in the horse stables and the courtyards. Amy Rose and Cream still kept their original jobs, now being forced to work together in each job.

And so far it has not been easy for the former queen. With two different jobs assigned to her and Cream, she had already struggled while trying to complete them. She didn't know how to properly clean and scrub, she struggled to carry one bucket of water with both hands while Cream could carry one in each hand, and she didn't know the basic equipment used for laundry duty.

Now she and Cream have been seperated for individual tasks. In the horse stables, Sonic was busy grooming the horses while being joined by Amy who arrived with a large pile of hay. She places the hay in the horse pen Sonic was in, but the impact was not careful. The hay went all over the pen, and even went on Sonic himself. The former queen gasps while trying to walk over to him. "I'm so sorry...I should've been more careful." Sonic could only give her a small smile before shaking hay off his body.

"It's fine...you'll get the hang of it in a week or so..." He turns back to the horse, but a piece of hay was stuck to the quills of the blue blur. The pink rose once again careful walks over to Sonic. She giggles whikle plucking the hay from his quills. He turns back to her and is surprised to see the hay in her hand.

"Look who's talking former Knight of House Rose..." She tickles Sonic's nose with the hay, causing his nose to twitch several times. He shakes his head and grabs her hand where the hay is. She blinks at him before he pulls her into the hay behind him. She squeals as they both land in the hay pile. They both laugh from the action beside each other, happiness being reminded to both of them. The blue blur couldn't help but places a hand on the pink rose's cheek, both now looking deeply in each other's eyes. Sonic swallows a lump in his throat.

"Ames...should we even...try? I mean the king..." She places her hand over his, holding it tightly.

"I know...for now it's not safe...I don't want to risk it either..." She was about to get up from the pile, until Sonic grabs her wrist.

"Hold on...that's not what I'm implying. We can just...do it in secret...he won't have to know..." Her mind went back to her earlier conversation to the king himself.

_"Yes, I don't like sharing my toys...especially not you little flower."_

She looks down in deep thought from that one sentence that got her the most, not even noticing Sonic inch forward to her. He gives her kiss on the cheek, and then another on her neck. He soon leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She starts to breathe heavily, now laying back down on the hay pile and allowing Sonic to continue his advances. Sonic carefully removes the top of her dress, almost about to expose her breasts, until Amy places a hand over his. She gives him a small smile.

"Okay...we'll try...but not yet. Shadow has to be the one to take my virginity..." The sentence made Sonic sit up quickly, looking at her in complete disbelief.

"What? Why?" She sits up with him, fixing her dress.

"He knows that I am a virgin. If he's the one that takes my virginity, then he'll never know about us." She gives Sonic a deep kiss on the lips. She then pulls away and places her forehead on his. "I don't really like the idea either, because it's you I love, I promise you." She pulls away giving a sad smile. "But I can't risk your life because of him...I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you because I was careless...okay?" The look of uncertainty looms over him, until he nods to her. Though he understands what she is doing for him, he still does not like the fact that the dark king himself has to take her first.

He pulls her in and hugs her. But the look of anger never left him. His queen does not deserve this life, and he hates that the dark king has taken that away from her. And more importantly, he hates that he has taken her away from him.

Meanwhile in the former room of the queen, the dark king himself was just looking through the drawers belonging to the queen. He came into her room looking for records for the queen's subjects in the castle. With everything he finds in her drawers, it was clear she did not keep such information in her room. He opens one drawer and what was inside peaked his interest. They were yearly diaries belonging to the young queen. He takes out the most recent yearly journal and sees it was clearly unfinished. He eyes the diary, clearly interested in what the diary contained.

It wasn't long until he heard beautiful laughter come from outside of the room. He walks out onto the small balcony, the diary still in his hand. He looks down to see the young flower leaving the horse pen covered in hay, now going over to the fountain to clean herself up. The more he watches her, the more he sees how surprisingly graceful she is and how she is adapting to her new situation. One of his ears twitches, seeing she is handling it extremely well.

Perhaps another reason to forcively take her another day. Maybe he'll reward her this time, for being so obedient. He doesn't have a clear emotion planted on his face as he continues to watch her from afar.

* * *

A few more hours have passed, now it is supper time. The guards of the castle have gathered and are now being served food by the new servants of the castle. One in particular caught their attention, the familiar pink rose giving out food and appetisers for them to take. She receives catcall whistles and some even try to touch her while she was trying to work.

They seemed to be focused on scaring her rather than actually sexually assault her. Once all of the appetisers were all gone, she rushes back into the kitchen where she meets Cream on the way.

"My lady...they're serving the main course now...hurry and get their plates out!" She rushes out with several plates on her arms, leaving Amy Rose to grab as much plates she can.

So far, serving the guards their supper seems to be the most stressful job so far in castle. Could even top her explicit job with the king himself. She carefully settles the plates on the tables, them immiediately digging in as soon as their plates touched the surface. Soon the last plate she held was place in front of the familiar green hedgehog from earlier. He gives her a smirk, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. She quickly turns her back to him and returns to the kitchen.

Soon everyone had been served and they were all enjoying their meals. Amy walks into the kitchen and sighs relieved from the job, but was startled once she saw Cream carry a tray full of drinks. Cream signals to the other trays that needed to be served to them. She takes a deep breath before taking the trays to the guards.

Everyone laughs and was casually chatting with each other, while Amy struggles to bring the drinks to the guards. She hands out the tras offering them out, them easily accepting them as soon as they were offered. Glasses clanked together as soon as Amy brought the glasses to them. She walks past the green hedgehog to serve those the far end of the table. She soon approaches them and hands out drinks. The former queen tries her best to ignore the green hedgehog whle serving the guards. Until she felt someone forcively grab one of her breasts that she screams making her spill the drinks all over the table. Some of the liquid even got on some of the guards, including the green hedgehog.

The entire table fell silent as they all look and glare daggers at the horrified pink hedgehog, her covering her breasts as she steps away from them. "I-I'm sorry...I'll clean it up..." Cream looks at the scene horrified quickly running into the kitchen. The drenched guards all stood up and make their way towards her, while the others hurl out insults to her.

Fear began to overtake the hedgehog as she screams in fear, curling herself into a ball. Both of the guards grab her and drag her to the table, forcing her to the middle. They all begin to rip her dress and shout more insults to her, while laughing in the process. The former queen tries her best to cover herself, as every hand on the table begin to touch her.

Her screams her heard from the room and into the kitchen where all of the cooks seemed to be trembling in fear. The young queen begins sobbing, each hand began to assault her and even harm her in each and every part of the body. Some guards even started climbing on the table, to hover over her, others encouraging them on. They all force her to lay on the table, as her screams continue to be echoed throughout the night.

But a bright light appeared in the room, almost blinding everyone in the room. As soon as the light cleared, the dark king was there as was Cream, him holding her arm in the process. All the guards step away from the almost naked rose on the table, getting as far away from the king as possible. Her screams have stopped, but soft sobs were still heard from her. A harsh glare came to the king's face, stepping towards the queen herself.

"What is going on here? Why did that rabbit girl rush to me so quickly?" The queen sits up and looks at him surprised, while covering herself. One familiar chuckle came from the green hedgehog, casually sitting in his seat.

"She ruined our supper with her absent-minded clumsiness. We were just trying to teach her a lesson your majesty." The king lifts the queen from the table and carries her in his arms, the harsh demeanor still emitting from him.

"Her punishments are for me to decide Scourge. If she misbehaves or screws up, you report to me. No one else is allowed to touch her, no one is allowed to lay a hand on her under no circumstances...understand?" All of the guards bow to him.

"Yes your majesty..." Cream sighs relieved looking at the traumatised rose in his arms. The young rose couldn't help but wrap her arms around the dark king. He turns away from the guards and towards the kitchen door. He opens the doors letting Cream pass through.

"From now on, she'll serve dinner to me and my advisors. This is no place for her here." He turns to Cream who signals to the cooks. "Serve them their final meals and then you're dismissed for the day." She bows to him before retreating into the kitchen. He gives the guards one more glance before closing the doors behind him.

He travels down the hallways the queen still in his arms. She looks up at him. "Am I dismissed for the night?" Shadow could only give her a large scoff, a small smirk forming on his muzzle.

"I'm afraid not...you caused trouble for my guards...you'll have to be punished I'm afraid..." She already knew what this means. The night was endless for her, she finds herself resting in the arms of the dark king this time after her 'punishment' in her former bedroom.

And yet he still didn't take her virginity...

She could only look back at him in curiousity, wondering why he didn't take her yet. He let himself fall into a deep slumber, pulling her even closer to him. Her new environment was already exhausting and not easy for her to survive in.

She could only let a restless sleep overtake her, letting the heat of the dark king engulf her in the cold night. This night and day only preparing her for the next few weeks ahead of her new life.

* * *

**Long time no see. Not really much to say here, just a former queen struggling to adapt to such a new cruel environment. Didn't write a sex scene this time cause I didn't feel it was necessary...and I was lazy lol. **

**Yep...hope you like this chapter...**

**WaterLilyLotus over and out**


End file.
